


Sins of The Past

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future the Justice League having lost and suffered to create of losses decide to change the past, so they have one desperate chance of winning. So they gather together people from their past and send them back through time. Only once arriving if Oliver and the rest think it is going to be easy they are seriously mistaken. Time has a way of catching up, especially when an old enemy comes seeking revenge.</p><p>I don't normally ask this but could you guys actually drop reviews. I mean sure hits and Kudo's are nice and all but I like reviews because I want to hear the feedback. Good or bad, I'll take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**Looks like the new version of this story. Which I actually thought it was going to be longer but since I had the first chapter done, I figured I'd just upload it.**

**The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics. If I did what had happened in tonight's episode with the clear pandering would not have. I'm still in needing time to process it.**

**Ok they killed off Laurel which yes hardly a shocker since we kind of knew it was coming but the dialogue of Laurel telling Oliver to get back together with Felicity Smoak and all that made it even worse. Yes, despite being neutral I know there is nothing stopping the Olicty crowd from owning the show in the long run. This... is not good.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Just outside of Starling City, in The Waverider ship.

Walking out of a door is Roy Harper better known as The Arrow. He's in a green combat suit with Yao Fei's hood laying at the base of his neck.

Next to him is Thea Queen known as Artemis, garbed in dark red leather including a hood and her right arm is in a bandage.

They enter into a study room area to see Rip Hunter over by a chalk board, with his trench coat on.

"I was wondering if you guys were going to make it out" Rip said, turning to face them.

"We almost didn't. Both Laurel and Tatsu are dead along with Diggle" The Arrow said, pain in his voice.

"We're not sure if" Artemis gets cut off a by a gust of wind.

Standing there is The Flash in his red combat suit with the cowl ripped off and the bruises on his face are already starting to heal.

"There electricity devices slowed me down" The Flash said, regaining his breath.

"We've lost the war" Artemis said, gripping the desk.

"There's still a chance, we are still alive" The Flash said.

Giving him a hard look "Until we all die? I'm not going back out to fight, we can't fight anymore" The Arrow said, in a defeated tone.

"Roy's right. If we can get this ship working again, I might be able to get us to a safe place" Rip said.

"Then what? Just hide out in a different timeline while we leave the city to burn and all of the sacrifices we've made are for nothing" Artemis said, her voice hardening.

"Everything we have tried has failed" The Arrow said.

"Not everything. If there's one thing I've learned from my father if the odds are too great, you cheat" Artemis said, getting an idea.

"What are you thinking? Because we have tried almost everything" The Arrow said, giving his wife a curious look.

"Not entirely everything. We are standing in a time machine" Artemis said.

"You're not seriously thinking about changing our own past" The Flash said, remembering all of the not so memorable times he had time traveled.

"Actually, I'm thinking of a way to get around it. We send our past selves back" Artemis replied, a sly grin.

"You are insane. Even if that might work the disaster it would wreck upon the timeline would be enormous" Rip replied.

"What about forming the Legends to stop Vandal Savage?" Artemis asked, sharply.

"The entire team died and I was only able to stop Vandal Savage at a cost far too personal" Rip replied grimly. He had accidently wiped his own wife and son from existence in order to stop that monster.

"Because Sara and Ray were both dead. Where all of these events even meant to happen in your history books?" The Arrow said, suddenly seeing how this might work.

"No" Rip replied, letting out a sigh "Considering the ship damaged it will take a while but I might be able to route the energy to pull your younger selves from the past."

"That simple?" The Flash asked.

"No, going to need a few devices I borrowed from the time masters and when we do this the invisibility shield will drop" Rip said, removing his coat.

"Who do go want to bring forward?" Artemis asked.

Considering it for a moment "Oliver, Sara and me" The Arrow replied.

"I don't want my younger self brought forward" The Flash said.

"Why?" The Arrow asked.

"Because I my own personal timeline has been messed with enough and I've seen what could go wrong in doing something like this. I… just don't want it to happen" The Flash said.

"I want dad and me" Artemis said.

"Why? Malcolm Merlyn is never going to be redeemed" The Arrow replied, an edge to his tone.

"I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to give my dad a second chance" Artemis said.

"Fine but this might not work if we bring him in" The Arrow said, grumbling under his breath.

"When are we going to pull them from so I can program in the calculations early?" Rip asked, writing something on his chalk board.

"The events after my brother deals with Captain Boomerang" Artemis replied.

* * *

10 years earlier.

In the Foundry, Oliver is sitting at his work table crafting arrows on the grinder.

A few hours ago Barry and him stopping Digger Harkness's who was going to use three bombs to cover his escape. Of course first the man wanted to kill, Lyla Michaels and succeeded in putting her in the hospital.

The reason why he didn't kill Harkness for that is because of Barry being there and doesn't want his friend see how ruthless The Arrow really is.

Not even Tommy's death got him to change his methods of being a killer considering it's too much of who he is during those five years but has become a bit more restrained.

If he's in the heat of a fight of course then all bets are off since Oliver's not going to risk his own survival trying to hold back.

Glancing over to the computers, Oliver briefly remembers how Felicity used to sit at them. Last year once stopping Slade Wilson, she left Starling City from being tired of the darkness and how he would never be her "Edward Cullen." He guesses that character is from the Twilight movies Thea told him to avoid.

Diggle, has kind of became semi-retired upon the birth of his daughter but still helps out when needed.

Of course a particular problem is Malcolm Merlyn still being alive and how The League of Assassins wants both his and Thea's heads for Sara's murder. Despite the fact that neither one of them fired the arrows.

Even had Caitlin Snow run chemical tests which revealed no traces of Vitura in Thea's system and John Constantine said there was nothing mystical either.

Just then a blue light encloses Oliver who vanishes.

* * *

Groaning in minor motion sickness Oliver, on a round platform, gets to his feet alert. Looking around the circler metal room which all the light seems to be coming from the massive window behind.

Turning around to look, Oliver sees out in the far distance is a city and what appears to be smoke rising in the distance. Hearing the machine start up again, Oliver turns to look as Malcolm, Roy, Thea and Sara appear out of a blue light.

"Where are we?" Roy asked, glancing around.

"I'm not sure" Oliver said, his mind still on that familiar looking city.

"Sara?" Thea said, taking a step backwards.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, confused.

"You died" Roy said, a little shaken by seeing a friend alive but brushes it off.

"Right" Sara replied, not entirely having any response for that.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Roy asked.

"I was on a roof top waiting for Laurel" Sara replied.

"Strange" was the only comment Malcolm had while thinking.

Moving up to the window "Where are we?" Roy asked.

Glancing at him "What do you think?" Oliver replied.

Taking a moment "It's Starling City" Roy say, in realization.

"Yes" Oliver replied, grimly.

The metal doors at the end of the room open as Artemis wearing a simple green hoodie and brown pants walks in.

"Who are you?" Malcolm asked, facing their newest visitor.

"This should answer your questions. Although you can just call me Artemis" the woman replied, pulling the hood back.

All of them have varying degrees of surprise on their faces.

"How about you give us some answers" Thea said.

"We brought you forward because the events of Oliver's first two years home and the few following years cause serious damage to the city and all our lives" Artemis said.

"Try details" Oliver said, a light growl because his future sister or not he's had enough of the games.

"We are going to send you back to the day before you got rescued so you can all fix the past, hopefully" Artemis replied.

"The future? So when are we?" Thea wondered.

"2024. Inside of a ship" Artemis said "In one week's time Oliver is going to face Ras A Gul in a trial by combat."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Maseo Yamashiro killed you on Ras A Gul's orders because of your relationship with Nyssa" Artemis replied.

"He joined the League of Assassins?" Oliver asked, hiding his surprise.

"You know him?" Sara asked.

"Yes. His family left Japan because they were members of the Crescent Order and I learned about Ras A Gul's League from Tatsu" Oliver replied.

"Ras A Gul won that duel didn't he" Malcolm said, it was a statement not a question.

"Yes and Oliver died" Artemis said, her voice briefly containing old pain and grief.

"How did that change things?" Oliver asked.

"The team was barely able to beat Danny Brickwell but then Grant Wilson took up his father's mantel and wanted to control the city." Artemis said. "We've been fighting a war with him and his army for the past ten years."

"You've lost" Roy said, in understanding.

"How could you lose the city? All because I wasn't there?" Oliver asked, in almost disbelief.

"You're the heart of team, and it's because of multiple reasons but you never give up. That inspires the rest of us to keep going" Artemis replied.

"I'm not always going to be around either" Oliver said.

"No, but you will always be needed" Artemis said.

"If we are going to get a second chance then why is he here?" Sara asked, grimly towards Malcolm.

"Because my sister wants him to have one. Now if you do make us become enemies again, I will personally kill you" Oliver said, pining the man with look from across the room.

"One more thing, the man you killed outside of King's Club was not who killed Rebecca" Artemis said.

Making the connection almost instantly "You son of a bitch" Roy growls going to move.

Oliver swiftly grabs his arm in a vice grip "Just breath. Who was he?"

"The man was my father. Colton Harper, I got titled with junior over the years as an insult and a court judge who disliked me" Roy replied, getting his emotions under control.

"Who really killed my wife?" Malcolm asked, keeping his voice emotionless.

"Are you going to at least try and listen without plotting how to make your Undertaking successful?" Artemis asked.

"Yes" Malcolm replied.

"Danny Brickwell" Artemis said.

Malcolm just nods.

"Get ready, we will be sending you back in a few minutes" Artemis said.

* * *

In the study area The Flash is near the desk that has a dome shaped device on it which is camera into the transport room. Turning the scarlet speedster sees Rip emerging from a side door then walks over to his chair where the small device to control the ship's time navigations are.

"Are we all set?" Rip asked.

"Yes, we are" The Flash replied.

"Good. Let's do this" Rip said then pushes the lever forward.

The Flash watches as all the people on the platform disappear in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that? Hope you did.**

**The major stuff, of namely the season 3 and a bit of the season 2 events I changed. Ok on Sara being killed by Maseo is fixing the stupid Malcolm brainwashes his daughter plot and also Malcolm's reasoning. Ras would say it was Malcolm's fault since he wants an a chance to test Oliver and see if he's a worthy heir.**

**Felicity leaving once season 2 ends, well not like it's the first time she's left the city. Also I couldn't resist throwing a dig in their about the Twilight films and Olicty is far worse.**

**With Oliver still killing despite Tommy's death, is me fixing that. Sure I'm still keeping him a killer but the bigger problem I have is from a story perspective is I can't buy a guy who spends five years killing people quits overnight. They should have done a gradual change if they where so focused on not making him kill anymore.**

**For Oliver dying on that cliff is well in a way the death of Arrow itself because after that episode things where never the same again.**

**With Oliver learning of the League of Assassins from Tatsu is due to his reactions in 2x05 he knew about them from somewhere and it wasn't Sara.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**I was originally going to upload this, but since I had some free time figured why not.**

**Also thanks to all the people who viewed, reviewed, followed and favorite last chapter.**

**The usual disclaimer of I don't own anything of the Arrowverse or DC comics. If I did you guys could at least expect better stories from one show and no soap opera melodrama infecting Legends of Tomorrow with the whole Ray/Kendra thing. Also, I really hope the showrunners on LoT don't listen to certain fans and make Snart and Sara a romantic couple. Just no and that's got nothing to do with my liking of Canarrow.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Standing there Oliver looks around the beach as the sun begins to set in the distance. Glancing down to see the tattered cloths of a vest and ripped cargo pants, he runs a hand through his shoulder length hair. It a little weird to be again feeling the grime that layers his skin and hair like clay.

Hearing movement, Oliver turns around, gripping a K-Bar knife only to see Roy approaching with looking confused.

"How did I end up here?" Roy asked.

"Either they made a mistake or purposely put you here so you could be rescued along with me" Oliver said.

"Considering I was a nobody in the Glades it won't be hard to explain my disappearance" Roy said, looking around.

"I'll have Lyla set up a fake backstory on our flight home just incase" Oliver replied, as he begins walking along a dirt path.

"You do realize we haven't met Lyla yet?" Roy asked, joining his partner.

"I met her during my time in Hong Kong briefly and she later helped set me up with a false identity in Coast City then Russia during my fifth year" Oliver said.

"So that's how you ended up in the Bratva" Roy said.

"Once ending Baron Reiter I left Lian Yu a second time, and went to Russia so I could full fill a promise I made to Taiana Venediktov. However, I got involved with the Russian mafia and worked my way through the ranks" Oliver replied as painful memories resurface.

"How did you get out?" Roy asked, knowing it's near impossible to leave the mafia and if you do going back to any family is like signing their death warrant.

"I used my friendship with Anatoly Knyazev to get out of Russia" Oliver replied.

"So your recuse tomorrow is staged?" Roy wondered.

"I didn't need anyone asking questions about the past five years… so I had Amanda Waller send a fishing boat in this direction. Spent around six months here from last May" Oliver replied.

"Hey, this looks very familiar" Roy said, upon observing an orange/ black mask stuck on a wooden pole with an arrow through it's eye.

"I'm guessing Slade did that himself because Taiana and me just ran across it when I was going to retrieve maps from The Amazo. Obviously at the time I didn't know he was still alive" Oliver replied.

"That makes sense" Roy said, flipping his red hoodie up to block out the sun.

"We need to get moving before the wolves find us" Oliver replied.

* * *

Malcolm blinks looking around his office that he hasn't seen in over a year. Despite witnessing everything from Ras A Gul healed by the waters of the Lazarus Pit during his time under the League among other things, time travel is a little unusual.

Stepping over to the window, Malcolm begins to look out at his city that is not in ruins like in the future and the Undertaking hasn't happened yet. The Undertaking, Malcolm remembers Artemis mentioning him wanting to not redo it.

With this chance of knowing what went wrong, he could level The Glades and be successful this time. Only has seen the cost of how The Glades became worse in crime and Tommy died protecting Laurel.

If he has a second chance then maybe it's time he tried to do something to deserve it. After all he's been trying to get a second chance with Thea on attempting to be her father and train her to survive in this harsh world. Now he has a second chance with Tommy and is not entirely sure how to make that work. Still is going to cut Tommy off from his trust fund again.

Malcolm's mind drifts to Moira who once Oliver returns home in a few days is going to call in the Garson brothers to kidnap her son and try to find if he knows any details. Telling her that he doesn't believe Oliver knows anything would give Moira far too many reasons to suspect something is different.

Although, a smirk comes to Malcolm's lips upon getting an idea that might be a benefit to both Oliver and him.

* * *

Bolting up in bed, Thea glances around her old bedroom in the mansion then climbs to her feet and walks into her bathroom with flipping on the light switch.

It takes her by surprise because of how her how young her 17 year old self looked and how innocent she was. Not yet scared by all the events yet to happen like Slade Wilson's kidnapping plus Malcolm's training.

Which Thea decides at her weak physical appearance, needs to change. Using a pair of scissors, she cuts the longer hair away until it comes to be just underneath her ears. Deciding her hair already looks better Thea places the scissors down, as she thinks about a few things.

Such as finishing off high school which might change to online courses to get done quicker and plus have more time available considering everything going on in her life in the vigilante side of things.

For Moira, will leave that for when she is more awake but knows that some of the changes is no doubt going to cause quite a few problems. Well, Thea decides that's her mother's problem.

Of course then it hits the young woman as Thea, let's out a small tear because her mother is still alive and so is Tommy.

* * *

In a certain bedroom inside of Nanda Parbat, Sara stumbles briefly against the rock wall. After checking to be sure she is dressed in her black leather jacket and pants, moves over to a cabinet.

However, getting an idea, she stops realizing this time Sara may not have to escape. What she's going to do is just as dangerous but might actually work. Because Sara knows staying in the League of Assassins is not an option and despite agreeing to go back to get help against Slade's army she did not want to be a member willing.

Sara takes a moment to breath and gather her thoughts on how exactly she can pull this off.

* * *

A wooden sword strikes against an another as Ras a Gul in a simple brown shirt and pants fights against Maseo on the training mat.

Hearing movement, Ras stops, lowering his sword before turning to see Sara standing at the door way.

"Why do you interrupt me Ta-er al-Safar?" Ras asked, his tone completely calm as always.

"I want you to release me from service" Sara said.

"Why would I do that?" Ras asked.

"Because I'm tired of killing for you and leaving my city to die" Sara replied, not a complete lie.

"You swore an oath that leaving the League would mean your death and you are in a relationship with my daughter" Ras replied.

"I would not be the first person you released and you don't approve of my relationship with Nyssa. You've known that the day would come where I would leave. I'm offering you the chance to let me go without killing me" Sara said, unflinchingly.

"Why should I even continue to spend my time with this conversation instead of having you executed" Ras said, it was a statement not a question.

"I have no more reasons to give" Sara replied.

"If I were to set you free, Ta-er al-Safar would you remain out of League affairs?" Ras asked.

"As long as they stay out of Starling" Sara replied.

Considering it for a moment "Very well. Ta-er al-Sahfer, I release you. You can reclaim your previous name and your past life." Ras said.

"Thank you" Sara replied, leaving the room and doing her best to keep the grin off her face.

* * *

On Lian Yu, inside of the fuselage

Sitting by the fire pit, Roy is finishing off the last piece of his boar and wipes the remaining crumbs away with his hand.

"Did you enjoy it?" Oliver asked, sitting across from him.

"It was surprisingly good but I've made rat that was in garbage dumb for two days taste enjoyable, so…" Roy said.

Giving a light chuckle "My worst meal was the first time, I ever ate on the island. Yao Fei, my first mentor cooked a pheasant and he was a horrible cook" Oliver said.

His face turns serious "Malcolm Merlyn killed my father and we might have to work with him" Roy said, anger seeping into his tone.

"It's not easy and I will always hate him. Malcolm killed nearly everyone onboard the Queen's Gambit, sent me to five years in purgatory and caused my father's death" Oliver said, trailing off.

"That's barely even scratches the surface of what he's done. So remind me again why we should give him another chance?" Roy asked.

Sighing "He's not like Cyrus Vanch or The Count who are just monsters. Malcolm did all that because of wanting to honor Rebecca and from the League beliefs" Oliver replied.

"And that gives him a free pass?" Roy asked.

"No... but Roy when we wear the hoods despite our methods we are out there to save lives. So what would that make us if we have a chance to save Malcolm from himself and we don't because of hatred?" Oliver asked.

Considering his mentor's speech for a moment "It would make us just like him, instead of being a hero. Ok fine, I'll give Malcolm a chance but if this doesn't work?" Roy asked.

"We kill the Dark Archer for good" Oliver replied grimly, blaming Cisco and Barry for his new nicknaming habit.

"I'm going to go get some sleep" Roy said, getting to his feet.

"Night" Oliver said, as Roy walks off to an old cot.

Watching the crackling of the fire, Oliver moves one of the logs around with a stick becoming lost in thought. This time Felicity is not going to be brought in he decides since she unlimitedly left.

For Diggle, Oliver knows the man became a brother in arms but really is there any need this time? He remembers Diggle's unease to work in the world's shadows and how problematic those beliefs became during the Suicide Squad operation to take down Gholem Qadir. Plus the man eventually began a family with Lyla and in Starling City with being a vigilante is no place to have family.

So, Oliver decides that neither Diggle or Felicity will be brought in this time.

If needing specialized computer help he will make use of ARGUS's technical resources. For the men like Adam Hunt, Scott Morgan, the Royal Flush gang, he can handle them by himself with the computer skills acquired during his time in the Bratva.

Pushing those thoughts away, Oliver climbs to his feet intending to get a night of sleep.

* * *

In Starling City, on a roof top edge is Malcolm.

The former League of Assassins member is in a green leather suit with a hood over his head and a quiver filled with arrows on his back. In his right hand is a compound bow.

Figured would help take the heat off of Oliver by having the vigilante appear earlier and this is kind of fun. Picking a target from The List was not a challenge but finding who was to a degree, since there are so many choices.

Chose to go after Warren Patel, the man in charge of hiring Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, in the original timeline so he could acquire UNDIAC Industries. The last thing Malcolm needs, is a greedy man like Patel getting his hands on the earthquake machine then selling it to the highest bidder. Because he for sure doesn't want to be seeing a news report of saying London got wiped out by a terrorist organization.

Rising to his feet, Malcolm notches a zipline arrow then waits until seeing the helicopter in sight before firing. The projectile hits right above the door, just as Malcolm swings down using his bow.

Opening up the sliding door, Malcolm smirks while grabbing a horrified Patel before leaving on the zipline and gracefully lands on the roof.

Notching an arrow "Warren Patel you have failed this city" Malcolm said, a modulator disguising his voice.

"What do you want?" Patel asked, in terror.

"Turn yourself over to the SCPD for the crimes of blackmailing your workers and illegally selling items on the black market" Malcolm said.

"I'm not going to give up my entire life's work" Patel replied.

"Suit yourself" Malcolm said and lets the arrow lose straight into the older man's heart, killing him almost instantly.

Malcolm crouching down, attaches a note to the end of the arrow along with putting a flashdrive specifying phone records with members of criminal organizations, into Warren Patel's pocket.

Satisfied Malcolm causally heads for the roof access door, his mission accomplished.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that? Hope you did.**

**Where to start first?**

**1\. Roy on Lian Yu was not organically planed but then I just ended up writing it and that worked out better so I kept it.**

**2\. On Oliver's backstory for the last year being spent in Russia well in 4x18 Taiana made that deal with Oliver and in a recent interview Wendy Mericle said that we might get an answer for the Bratva tattoo. I take that as Oliver's going to Russia in season 5 but she doesn't want to flat out admit it for obvious reasons. Then Amanda Waller putting back on the island is because in 3x01 Oliver said twice he chose to come home.**

**3\. Diggle and Felicity not being on the team this time. Well it's going to be like classic team from the comics or rather a blend of Oliver, Roy, Thea along with Sara.**

**4\. For those wondering originally I was going to focus a bit on Ras A Gul thoughts behind letting Sara go but I took it out since the whole time paradox because the Sara that Ras A Gul met from the 1950's still happened despite Sara being dead in this timeline and it just got way to confusing.**

**Until next time guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**Figured I would give you guys an earlier update although this one is not as long as some of my other chapters.**

**The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or anything else.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Four days later during a late afternoon, at the Queen Mansion. After getting examined by Doctor Lamb at the hospital, Oliver and Roy decided to leave with Moira.

Getting his case out of the trunk of the limo, Oliver is cleaned up with now his hair trimmed short and is in casual cloths. Roy is in his typical red hoodie and jeans, standing right beside him. They follow Moira through the doors with entering the foyer looking around, checking their surroundings out of habit.

"Your room is exactly as you left it. I haven't had the heart to change a thing" Moira said "There is spare room for your friend."

"I'm sure there is" Roy said.

"Oliver it's good to see you. And who is this?" Walter asked, approaching.

Shaking the man's hand "Thank you. Roy Harper this is Walter Steel" Oliver said.

"How was the wedding?" Roy asked.

"How did you know?" Moira asked, surprised at that information and also at her son's lack of one.

"I read the newspapers" Roy replied, with a shrug.

"I've missed you so much" Thea said, walking forward with embracing her brother in a hug, after having ran down the stairs.

"I know" Oliver replied, with a smile, enjoying his sister's presence for a moment before stepping back.

"Who is your new friend?" Thea asked, turning her gaze towards him and doing her best to act surprised.

"Roy. Miss Queen right?" Roy asked.

"Please, it's just Thea. Now how about a tour of the house?" Thea asked.

"I think I might need that considering the size of this place" Roy replied.

Once Roy and Thea leave Moira looks at Oliver in concerned but also curious however both those emotions are hidden behind a blank mask.

"Where exactly did you find Mr. Harper?" Moira asked.

"He got stranded on the island with me just over two years ago from a plane crash" Oliver said.

"Well I'll see if he has family because Mr. Harper is not staying with us" Moira replied.

"Because you think he's just after our money? No, the kid's not and has no one else left" Oliver replied, patience wearing thin.

"Doesn't mean he's staying here. I'll make a call to the social services by tonight" Moira said, in an uncaring tone.

"You either let Roy stay or we both leave. He's family to me" Oliver replied, his voice gaining a sharp edge.

"I do not see a problem with the boy staying for a while" Walter said.

Moira just gives a light glare as Oliver shoots him a thankful look before heading up the stairs.

* * *

In Thea's bed room, Roy dressed in a plain gray T-shirt and jeans with zipping up his hoodie steps out of the bathroom. Having not had a chance to get clean since four days ago when that fishing boat rescued him off of the island, he wanted a chance to shower.

Looking over, to see Thea while reading a book on the bed, stopping to look over at him.

"So how exactly are you taking this whole time travel thing?" Thea asked.

"I'm not entirely sure" Roy said, letting out a sigh "If we are getting a second chance, is there one for us?"

"What do you mean?" Thea asked.

"A relationship, this time without the secrets" Roy replied.

"You still lied to me though about working with my brother" Thea said.

"And you didn't lie to our faces about Merlyn? We didn't know until Nyssa showed up wanting to kill you both" Roy replied.

"That was different" Thea said, a tinge of anger.

"Don't, be like Felicity was. I've accepted the responsibility of the lies I told drove you away. Maybe you haven't grown up from the spoiled, rich brat using drugs and blaming everyone after all" Roy replied, keeping calm.

"We should probably head down for dinner" Thea said, deciding to avoid the subject.

Roy considers saying something but decides against it. After all, his point has been made.

* * *

In the dining room

Oliver is at one end of the table with Moira on the other and Walter on her left along with Roy and Thea. On the right side is Tommy while Malcolm having recently just arrived takes the seat next to his son.

"I'm pleased to hear your alive, Oliver" Malcolm said.

"Thank you" Oliver replied.

"Mr. Harper, how exactly did you end up on the island?" Malcolm asked.

"The plane I was on crashed, killing the pilot and I was the only survivor" Roy said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You an orphan or do you have parents?" Malcolm said, knowing exactly what cords to strike.

"My mother died of a drug overdose when I was eleven and my father murdered outside of a club" Roy replied, quietly gritting his teeth and trying to keep from reaching for the steak knife.

Thea just glares at her father who smirks.

"I had contacts do background check on you and discovered your father worked for Frank Bertinelli" Moira said.

Oliver just glares at his mother because unlike in the original timeline this time she does have a serious problem with Roy. Probably because she has always taken outsiders into "her" family a little too seriously and a person from the streets might damage the Queen's family image.

Roy for a moment debates how exactly to handle this before meeting Moira's gaze unflinchingly "Yes, my father was a criminal and was killed by another dirt bag. However, while I have done things I'm not proud to survive I have changed in these past two years."

"So what are planning to do for your new life?" Thea asked, at Oliver, deciding to get the conversation off her former boyfriend.

"I'm going to be opening a nightclub in The Glades" Oliver said.

"Sounds interesting" Thea said with a grin "Do you need any help with it? Because sorry to inform you dear brother but you have been out the club circle for the past few years."

"I know. I was wondering if you would like to be my general manager alongside Tommy" Oliver said, figuring since his sister ran it even better than Tommy did he would just bring her in from the start.

"Not going to happen. Neither one of you are going to step a single foot in The Glades. It is too dangerous" Moira said, her voice sharper.

"Mom, I think I can handle we can handle ourselves just fine" Thea said.

"You want me to be a general manger?" Tommy asked, a bit of shock.

"What? Your rich hands never worked a day in your life" Roy said, personally never liked the younger Merlyn either. Too much of rich jerk.

"Actually, I think you would be good with clubs. You know a few things about them" Malcolm said, then gives a cold smile "Unless you want to work for me."

"No, I think I'm good" Tommy said, internally shuttering at the possibility of ever having to work for his father.

"Your still not setting foot in The Glades" Moira said.

"No actually, you know what I've had enough. You can't control our lives mom and in a few months I'm going to be 18. So, I'm done" Thea said angrily, before rising out of the chair and storming out of the room.

"Tomorrow I think I'll be looking at the old loft dad owned" Oliver said, getting to his feet.

"Please, you can't do this. I'm just trying to look after both of you" Moira said.

"By controlling our lives? I've grown up with it and experienced it at the hands of multiple people during my time away. The mistake you made was doing it to my sister and trying to go after Roy" Oliver replied, in a low growl.

Moira can only watch hopelessly as Oliver leaves the room then Roy does the same, not that she cares about the street kid.

"I need to return to the office, a late meeting I pushed back needs my attention" Malcolm said.

* * *

Coming out the side door, Malcolm sees Oliver reaching the bottom of the stairs so he quickly moves across the room.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked, turning around.

"To inform you, I had a few men discreetly set up equipment in the basement of Robert's old Steel Foundry" Malcolm said.

"You did what?" Oliver asked in a low tone, curling his hands into fists.

"I did not plant any listening devices or a bomb if that's what you're wondering. Considering your lack of security, I can just walk in" Malcolm said.

Oliver sighs in aggravation then meets the man's gaze "Fine, this is your second chance after all."

"I want to see you for a meeting at Merlyn Global" Malcolm said.

"You going to have men kidnap me tomorrow?" Oliver asked, in a quiet voice.

"I never sent the Garrison brothers. Your mother did" Malcolm said.

Oliver can't help but keep the surprise out of his eyes, since it feels like he just got gut punched by a wrestler taking his game to seriously. Maybe, his mother was not as controlled by the threat of death as he originally thought.

"Have a good night" Malcolm replied, smirking.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoyed that. Hope you did.**

**First with the Roy and Thea conversation I wanted to point out the fact of how for most of season 3 up until 4x13 she was still kind of lying and being a hypocrite. A common trait for the Arrowverse.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back.**

**Which as usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy. I actually had to spilt this up from the original long mega chapter it was on my computer, so that's why is bit short.**

* * *

At Nanda Parbat, miles away

Inside of a private training room, Sara holding a wooden bow staff is going through the various motions but stops when hearing the door loudly shut. Turning Sara sees Nyssa in red robe walking forward.

"So when where you going to tell me during our last mission?" Nyssa asked.

"That I was leaving since Germany was my last assignment? I would have told you since I'm leaving tonight" Sara said, lowering the bow staff.

"Why?" Nyssa asked.

"Because my home is not in the League" Sara replied.

"Yes it is. Your home is with me" Nyssa said, cupping the side of Sara's face.

"No, it never has been. I joined out of survival but being assassin isn't who I am" Sara said, stepping back "I'm sorry. I always will love you, Nyssa only it isn't enough."

"This has nothing to do with Oliver Queen who was recently declared alive?" Nyssa asked.

"I can assure you, it does not. Please, though don't follow me to Starling, your place is here to become the next head of the demon. It's not with me" Sara said.

"I can leave Nanda Parbat, I'm not who I once was" Nyssa said.

"Maybe for a time but we both know you would always come back. These walls and your heritage are the only thing you've ever known" Sara said, a regretful tone comes to her voice.

"Perhaps" Nyssa said but lightly grins "If tonight is going to be the last time, I see you for a while then why waste it."

"True" Sara said.

Beginning to kiss each other Sara reaches to undo Nyssa's robe with Nyssa grabbing ahold of Sara's shirt.

* * *

The next day, at a small bakery.

Near a window seat table, Oliver and Tommy are finishing up eating cinnamon bread.

"That's actually very good, for a place like this" Tommy said, using a napkin to wipe the cinnamon residue from his mouth.

"Yea well, not all of the good things in life can be found at the most expensive places with a five-thousand-dollar bottle of wine" Oliver said, dryly.

"Like on the island?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. So how are Laurel and you doing?" Oliver asked, wanting to avoid the last topic of his past.

"What do you know?" Tommy replied, a little nervous.

"How about you tell me?" Oliver asked, wanting to not give away too much.

Taking a breath then it letting out "We… have been seeing each other, on and off for around the past two years" Tommy replied, uneasy.

"Relax, I have no reason to say anything. Especially after what I did by cheating on her with Sara" Oliver said, years old guilt and self-loathing is still there.

"Your still in love with her though" Tommy said.

"No, I'm not and I haven't been" Oliver said before pulling out his wallet and handing something to Tommy.

Glancing at worn picture of Laurel then at his best friend "Is this supposed to convince me?" Tommy asked, skeptical.

"I'm giving that to you to show you, I'm not in love with her anymore. I kept that picture out of guilt" Oliver said.

Not entirely a lie considering after beginning a relationship with Shado he quit looking at the picture. Part of it was due to survival and the other wanted to actually be committed. Since having lost Shado and Sara he couldn't help but drift back to the picture and thinking Laurel was "his home" again, in the original timeline anyway.

"You ok?" Tommy asked, concern upon seeing his best friend glance off with a grim expression.

"I'm fine" Oliver replied.

Holding up his hand "Waitress?" Tommy called, intending to pay for their brief meal.

* * *

The only thing he can see is blackness with Oliver feeling his arms tied behind the chair, by a zip tie. Remembers heading to the car after leaving the bakery then getting tranquillized.

Suddenly the bag is pulled off as Oliver squints as the light hits his eyes then glances over to see across the room is Tommy laying, unconscious on wooden planks.

Feeling the zip ties, Oliver begins working unobserved on getting them able to be broken as the leader wearing his red demon mask, pulls out an electric Taser. After all he had to kill them anyway, so he's not going to brother waiting this time and getting shocked by the idiot who thinks the Taser can actually hurt him.

An emerald arrow hits the third thug carrying the machine gun right in his head. Stepping out of the shadows is Malcolm in the familiar vigilante suit and in rapid motion fires off two more arrows, hitting both remaining men in their chests, dropping them to the floor.

Walking over, Malcolm using a flechette slices the zip ties binding Oliver's wrists before heading over to Tommy.

"Mr. Merlyn, get up" Malcolm said, clicking the voice changer on.

"What… going on? Where am I?" Tommy asked, in a daze as the zip ties around his hands get cut lose.

"I'm the Green Arrow and your safe now" Malcolm said, before throwing down a pelt.

As the gas fades reveling the archer to be gone, Tommy rubbing his eyes is helped to his feet by Oliver.

"So… what exactly just happened?" Tommy asked, in confusion.

"I think we just got rescued" Oliver said, then dials a number on his cell phone and puts it up to his ear "911, yes I need the police please."

* * *

Later in The Queen Mansion living room.

Quentin Lance is sitting in a chair with Lucas Hilton behind him with Oliver and Tommy on a couch to his left. On his right is Moira and Walter Steel.

"So this vigilante guy now calling himself Green Arrow took out the kidnappers then woke up Mr. Merlyn?" Quentin asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing this guy has just shown up recently?" Oliver asked, curious.

"Six days ago he first appeared by killing Warren Patel and leaving us with a trail of evidence" Lucas Hilton explained.

"Yea… two days ago he took down Adam Hunt and stole 40 million dollars from him" Tommy said.

Everybody glances at Tommy with varying curious expressions on their faces.

"What? I do pay attention to the news" Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"The thing I'm not getting is why this modern day Robin Hood left the two of you alive" Quentin said, a suspicious gaze on the two heirs.

"Maybe it's because we are not guilty of the crimes his other two targets where" Oliver replied, meeting the detective's gaze.

"Well that's debatable" Quentin mutters.

"I don't find your tone appropriate" Moira said, a bit of an edge with narrowed eyes "Or that matter your involvement in this case."

"Were you able to identify the men?" Walter said, deciding to keep things from becoming heated.

"Scrubbed identifies and untraceable weapons. Probably just wanted ransom money" Hilton said, deciding to keep his partner from getting into a deeper hole with the people who could black list Quentin without blinking.

"Well, if you need anything else we are just a 911 call away" Quentin said, climbing to his feet.

Oliver watches them leave the room then debates something for a moment before rising. Moving at a steady pace, Oliver steps out through the double doors approaching them at the car.

"Detective… sorry Mr. Lance" Oliver said, mentally chastising himself for the slip up of being used to working with the man as The Arrow.

"Yes?" Quentin asked curiously and trying to keep his anger down.

"I'm sorry about Sara. The Queen's Gambit went down and she got pulled through an opening the floor, I tried to save her" Oliver said, allowing the pain to show through his eyes.

"You did what you could, I can't hate you for that" Quentin replied, inwardly surprised that Oliver is even apologizing. This is not the same playboy he remembers.

"A year later I saw her again on a freighter owned by Anthony Ivo during his search to find the Mirakuru. Only in a fight with a former friend Sara got sucked out of The Amazo when it got hit by a torpedo" Oliver explained, painful memories flashing before his eyes.

"Why tell me this?" Quentin asked, really wanting to know what could this information is going to do other than make his grief worse.

"If she was able to survive The Gambit sinking in a type 2 storm then there's a chance Sara might have been able to with The Amazo that was in shallow waters" Oliver replied, wondering how exactly he's going to get Sara out of The League of Assassins at some other time.

"You're saying she might still be alive?" Quentin wondered, hopeful again after all this time.

"I'm saying there might be a chance. Don't tell Laurel or your ex-wife that I might be looking for Sara. If there is a chance I will for your family's sake, I owe you that much" Oliver said.

"I won't. No use getting their hopes up for nothing. I do have to wonder why not for yourself with bringing Sara home?" Quentin asked.

"Because the only thing I owe myself is the suffering of those five years in purgatory" Oliver replied, a grim tone to his voice.

Quentin glances at the man in shock since any doubt about Queen being the playboy is long gone. The only thing he's seeing is a broken man overridden with guilt and believes himself to be unredeemable. For that Quentin's not so sure he can hate Queen anymore.

"You're wrong" Quentin said, climbing into the vehicle and closing the door.

Watching the car drive off, Oliver is quietly surprised. Maybe if Quentin doesn't hate him as much then maybe he can bring the man in earlier this time around.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that chapter? Hope you did.**

**Which this chapter had a lot of interesting conversations to be had.**

**Let's see Malcolm as the Green Arrow helped out Oliver during that kidnapping. Well that was something I've been planing to do since I got the idea for Malcolm wearing the hood.**

**Anything else? Hmm. For where Oliver and Tommy ate I kind of wanted to add more depth to the city of people and places outside of just Big Belly Burger. Make it feel real, when I can.**

**Until next time which will be very soon. All I'm going to say is get ready.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

**As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 

At the Merlyn Global building.

Oliver enters into Malcolm's office to see the man at his desk, working on some papers. Closing the door, Oliver walks over sitting down in a chair.

An hour ago, Oliver convinced Moira to not bring Diggle on as a body guard and didn't really expect how it would feel. Diggle was his brother in arms, but he let the man go, a pain that still hurts.

Pressing a button on his phone "Lourdes, if I have any calls take them and tell any visitors to wait. I'm in an important meeting" Malcolm said.

"Why are you running around as the Green Arrow?" Oliver asked.

"Because, it keeps the police from investigating you since the vigilante showed up while you were trapped on an island." Malcolm said "I believe the words you are looking for is thank and you."

"And Warren Patel?" Oliver asked.

"You mean, why did I chose a name from The List instead of going after a street gang? Patel did hire Deadshot and second you're a horrible hero" Malcolm replied.

"Why? Because I ditched my father's note book" Oliver said.

"Exactly. You are fighting the symptoms of the disease and letting those who poison your city, get away. The only criminals you would be taking down are those who are members of an organization at this point" Malcolm said.

"What's your point?" Oliver asked.

"You're ignoring the suffering of The Glades and people behind it. I'm not the only one who has been offered a second chance" Malcolm said.

"To go back to The List? That's not going to help the people on the streets" Oliver said, with a near scoff.

"Get out of thinking the only way you could become a hero was by focusing on the street crime and look at the bigger picture" Malcolm said.

Oliver taking a calming breath with remembering Yao Fei's advice to just breathe and does exactly that, as his thoughts drift. After returning from The Undertaking, sure he took down China White, The Hoods, Barton Mathis, Mark Scheffer and others. However, looking back, he completely left The List behind like it was more of a rapid 180 on his choice of targets. Sure the street crime is a problem but there were several white collar criminals who used the destruction of The Glades to make further profits.

Looking at the bigger picture, Oliver can clearly tell where he's failed and during his first year people called the vigilante, a modern day Robin Hood. Maybe it's time to get back to taking out the people poisoning The Glades. There is still a question he needs answered, due to remembering a familiar name.

"I saw an Isabel two names down from Adam Hunt but a few of the pages had water damage. Was Isabel Rochev in the book?" Oliver asked.

"Yes but after The Queen's Gambit went down Moira had The List updated and Isabel's name removed" Malcolm replied.

"Right." Oliver said, then remembering a dinner conversation around Christmas his first year back, in the original time line "So Green Arrow, really?"

"You called it lame but I was wearing the hood" Malcolm said.

"How did you like it?" Oliver asked.

"It is strangely addictive, being out there and getting shot at while taking down criminals. I might have to rethink my Enforcer's role" Malcolm replied.

"Dark Archer might work better" Oliver offered, a slight upturn of his lips.

"I think it just might" Malcolm said, understanding the irony of this situation.

"Are you still going to go through with The Undertaking?" Oliver asked.

"I'm making changes to my plan that do not involve leveling The Glades" Malcolm replied.

"Good" Oliver said, a hard edge but chooses to not press the matter further "I need to get going."

* * *

At a training room in the Merlyn mansion

Roy and Thea are sparing with wooden Eskrima sticks with moving at a decent pace. As Roy has a slightly better advantage over Thea because of being in better fighting condition then her but Thea is holding her own fairly well.

"You've gotten good at this" Roy said, once they decide to take a break and are heading over to the fridge.

"I had a good teacher but if your jealous that's your problem" Thea said, a light smirk.

"Not jealous, after all I was trained by the guy who beat your instructor" Roy said, handing her a water bottle.

"By luck and really I've seen the way you fight. Roy, your good but I might be able to teach you a few things" Thea said, drinking from the bottle.

After taking a large swing himself "I might consider that offer" Roy said.

"I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday about still being that brat. You were right" Thea said.

Roy just nods, knowing to not make a sarcastic comment.

"Also for us" Thea said, a light smile before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

Breaking apart after a moment "I think I can live with that" Roy said, grinning.

"Good. Because you're stuck with me" Thea replied, a light smile.

Checking his watch "I probably need to get going, so I can go help your brother" Roy said.

"Let my brother wait" Thea said, a sly grin with touching his sweat covered T-shirt "Your all sweaty so I think maybe you need a shower first."

"I'm not the only one who needs a shower" Roy said.

"Meet you there" Thea yells, running out of the room.

* * *

Later in The Foundry.

Oliver is standing near the computer system, checking his files. Over to his right is Roy places a small, box looking device on the table.

"We checked this entire place and no listening bugs or devices. Looks, like Merlyn was being truthful… for a change" Roy said.

"Yes it does" Oliver said, then turning to his friend "I'm going after The Count tonight."

"Alone?" Roy asked.

"Yes. You're not trained" Oliver said.

"I grew up on the streets, I might not have had the past year of training but I'm able to handle myself" Roy replied.

"But you're not trained yet, in this timeline and until you are, you're not going out on the streets" Oliver said, a light growl.

"I was brought forward to help you and I can't do that if you benching me. I never needed training in physical skills, just in archery" Roy said, anger in his tone "Once I got the Mirakuru out of my system, I was fine."

"That was in the other timeline, not this one" Oliver replied, not willing to back down.

"Why are you not willing to trust me?" Roy asked.

"I do trust you" Oliver said, sighing then meet's the teen's eye's "Fine, you can back me up."

"Thanks" Roy said, placing his hands on the table "So who are we going after?"

"The Count. I figured, we would take down his drug operations before it even got started" Oliver said.

Glancing over to the glass case containing his equipment "Let's hope Merlyn got my size right" Roy said, walking towards it.

* * *

Nighttime has fallen, over Starling City as an interesting scene is taking place inside an old, closed down children's orphanage.

The Green Arrow, side steps a man throwing a punch and responds by whacking him across the face with his bow then throws the thug over the railing of the stairs.

Arsenal, having lost his bow in the fight pulls out, a military K-Bar knife while ducking a baseball bat and slashes the man's throat. Another man steps out of a side door, only to freeze when seeing the destruction.

Seventeen bodies lay scattered along the floor and stairs as some have emerald or red arrows sticking out of various parts. While others have broken bones from close quarter combat while some have both bones cracked and arrows. However, all of them are either out cold or dead.

Having acquired, his recurve bow Roy walks forward with shoving the knife into the man's chest before kicking him through the door.

Both Oliver and Roy make their way into the other room, quickly seeing nine men all armed amidst the various tables set up to create the drugs.

Leaping over a table, Oliver strikes the first man in his solar plexus causing him to go crashing to the floor, just as they turn over a table for protection against gunfire.

Firing off arrows, the two archers take down six of the men in a matter of minutes. Running out from cover, Roy upon nearing a table, flips over it and landing on his feet, throws a flechette into the seventh man's leg.

As the eighth man only a few feet away lines up his sights on the red hooded archer, Oliver unleashes an arrow straight into his left shoulder, sending the man down to the ground.

Seeing The Count in his usual long black coat, pulling out a revolver Oliver fires an arrow which explodes upon impact, pinning him to a wall with a net.

Having walked over "So much for your grand plans of a becoming a drug lord and ruling The Glades" Roy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I will get out and I can always restart" The Count said, with a gleeful smile "And there will be fire in the streets as people pay for my product."

"Good luck" Roy replied, punching the drug dealer in his face, rendering him out cold.

Unobserved in the rafters, Joseph in a grey combat suit with a full face mask and a sword on his back, lands behind Roy. Joseph goes to attack Roy using his sword only never gets that chance as an arrow pierces his neck, sending the man lifelessly to the ground.

Looking down at the dead body then over to his advancing partner "Thanks. I never even heard him" Roy said.

Removing Joseph's mask "This is… not good" Oliver said.

"Why?" Roy asked, observing the man who looks strangely familiar.

"That is Joseph Wilson, Slade's first son who followed in his father's footsteps by becoming a low level mercenary. I first encountered Ravager, during my time in Russia and he disappeared after that" Oliver explained.

"Why is Joseph Wilson working for The Count?" Roy wondered.

"He must have been hired because of Malcolm operating as me" Oliver said.

"Great" Roy said, "I know this isn't going to end well."

"It's not. We need to get moving before the police show up" Oliver said.

* * *

Few hours later, at The Foundry.

Oliver, back in normal cloths places his Oneida Kestrel recurve bow in its case then shuts the door. Hearing movement, he turns to see Sara in a black leather jacket with gray pants walking down the stairs.

"Hello Ollie" Sara said.

"Is Nyssa going to be showing up and kidnapping your mother in the next few minutes, for leaving?" Oliver asked, maintaining his blank face.

"No, I Ras a Gul released me from my oath" Sara replied.

"That's probably worse" Oliver said "Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Yes, he's a man of his word. You know the stories" Sara said, approaching lightly.

"That is why I'm concerned" Oliver said, then tiredly sighing "Have you been to see your family first?"

"No, I figured I would wait a week or so. I don't need them connecting me to The Canary unlike your obvious mistakes" Sara replied, glancing around "I'm surprised Diggle is not around."

"I'm not bringing either Felicity or him in, this time" Oliver said.

"Alright" Sara said, not going to disagree.

"You going to use the clock tower?" Oliver asked.

"Unless you're going to offer me a place a second time?" Sara wondered.

"I can if you are not going to run off again. Because your reason for running back to the League was horrible unless it was just because you knew I wouldn't have liked you going to Ras for help?" Oliver asked.

"No, it wasn't that" Sara said, leaning against the case "It's just a part of me just still isn't ready for settling down. I'm not my sister."

"I know you're not and that's why I love you. I'm not asking for us to settle or even move in, if you don't want to. There's a part of me that still gets scared to" Oliver replied, an emotional honesty to his voice.

"You love me?" Sara asked, surprised because it is the first time of ever hearing those words.

"Dying by Maseo's hands on a roof top, reveled a few things to me." Oliver said, grimly "I'm sorry"

"For what? Me getting killed, that's not your fault" Sara said, cupping his cheek softly.

"Your still on my team, means my responsibility and I failed to protect you" Oliver replied, guilt in his tone.

"We are going to die one day doing this job. Besides we have gotten a second chance so let's try to avoid the roof" Sara said.

"Ok" Oliver said, quietly.

Glancing around "Where's Roy?" Sara asked.

"Still on the team. He went home for the night, I think to help Thea pack" Oliver replied.

"Pack?" Sara wondered, curious.

"We have had certain problems when it has come to my mother and are going to be moving. Thea is going to be staying with Malcolm, I think" Oliver said.

"That's not good. You're going to kill him right?" Sara asked.

"I gave him a second chance on The Waverider" Oliver replied.

"He won't take it because Merlyn is only out for himself" Sara said, anger in her voice.

"I'm hoping that's not the case. So, please don't go poisoning his drink until he does turn" Oliver replied, meeting her gaze.

"Fine, I'll hold off… for now" Sara said, unhappy.

"I can live with that" Oliver said "Now I was going to go after a target on The List. You feel like helping?"

"Let me grab my gear" Sara replied.

* * *

An unknown location, inside of a beat down hotel room.

Dressed in a dark long sleeve shirt and pants, with an eye patch over his right eye, Slade is near the bed watching television.

Getting ready for a meeting with Isabel Rochev so to gain his first ally against Oliver Queen. The fire in his veins, still burns for the kid's blood after what happened back on Lian Yu. Because of how Oliver causally trusted Sara over him by keeping the reason of why Shado died. A betrayal of trust, just like Billy Wintergreen did by choosing Edward Fyers over him.

His left eye widens in horror upon seeing the news cast of one Joseph Wilson is dead because of the Green Arrow.

Slade punches into the TV box and throws it across the room with a roar of rage. Forget going to meeting with Isabel Rochev, he's going to step up his plans and go after Oliver sooner than originally intended. The kid took his only son and now is going to pay.

Because Deathstroke always keeps his promises.

* * *

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Ok that conversation in Malcolm's office. I was taking a hard look at Oliver moving beyond The List which was very rapid in my mind considering season 1 but then he began focusing on street crime. I'm like "alright I can go with this" after all that's the other half of Oliver in the comics is targeting the street crime and The Glades where in need of serious help.**

**Now at some point in season 3 and season 4, well it seems even that is gone so what's left? Basically Oliver just puts on his suit to go fight an organization of HIVE and the other half is spending time with Felicity. Malcolm's reference to "just fighting organizations" was to season 4 but couldn't use them directly since Oliver in this story never got that far.**

**With Isabel Rochev and Oliver finding out she really was in his father's note book. That's my reasoning behind to fix the writer's dumb screw up since like shown in 1x04, Oliver had all the name memorized and then for some reason doesn't remember Isabel is in the book. I think the writers where so focused on moving away from The List they didn't care to even address the names who where already on it. Danny Brickwell in season 3 also comes to mind.**

**Anything else? Hmm. Well Slade is going to be on his vengeance run a lot sooner.**

**Tried to give a bit of sense to Sara's exit and break up with Oliver in season 2 that was very 180 considering no more than a few episode before she was willing to die to leave The League of Assassins. Of course I put it as early Olicty pandering in season 2 for the main reason.**

**Until next time. Which might be awhile since I have to get the next arc wrote and I might be working on a few other projects.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. It's been awhile with this story.**

**So a lot of this story has been planed out but not all of it has got written.**

**The usual disclaimer of I don't own DC comics or Arrow. Since if I did Quentin, Thea and Diggle would have been staying in Star City while Felicity and Donna would have left, for good.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

One week later on a Monday night.

Entering a Russian repair shop, Oliver walks over to where Alexi Lenonov is talking with a few of his men.

"I'm looking for information about Martin Somers's location" Oliver said, because he has actually forgotten where it is.

"I need a favor from you Mr. Queen" Alexi said.

"I don't have time" Oliver replied, remembering this happened when looking for Slade in the original timeline.

"Then don't come back and I don't care who your friends are… American" Alexi snarls.

Oliver pulls out a small, concealed knife then throws it directly into Alexi's head, spilling blood from the wound as the Russian falls backwards to the ground dead. Unlike last time, isn't going to let Alexi think he's above him.

Eye's darkening "Now, I want Martin Somers's location in the next two hours. If anyone you think you can give me orders remember what I did to Lenonov because you work for me" Oliver said, feeling himself slip into person he was during Russia.

One of men just nod except the other who goes to attack which Oliver easily side steps the punch and places the man in a backwards headlock and breaks his neck.

Glaring at the finale man "The location" Oliver orders then turns around, walking towards the door.

Oliver tries to bury the darkness back down because he really didn't want to kill the second man but knows how the Bratva members don't give up in a fight.

* * *

Two hours later, down at the docks

In his Green Arrow gear, Oliver is crouched among the rafters which he's on this mission alone, tonight since both Roy and Sara are patrolling The Glades.

Something once beginning to put together a team, made sure that any member is out there without field backup. Besides himself of course, since he tries not to put someone else in harm's way when he can watch his own back. After five years of even fighting a magical empowered Baron Reiter, he should be able to handle himself.

Pushing those memories aside, Oliver looks down to see Martin Somers working at his desk and surrounded by two guards. Dropping own to land on some boxes, Oliver rolls off with midway coming down fires an arrow straight through the first man's right shoulder.

As the second man goes to draw his weapon, a flechette enters into his chest, dropping him to the floor alongside his partner. Seeing Martin trying to flee, Oliver let's go off an arrow into the man's left hand, pinning it to the support beam.

Notching another arrow "You're going to testify in the trial Laurel Lance is prosecuting you for or you can die, tonight. I'm not giving you a second warning" Oliver growls.

"You think I'm scared of you? I work for the damn Chinese Triad" Martin yells out, and tries to get his hand lose with minimal success only causing more pain.

"Good luck with that. Pulling those out hurt worse when you do it yourself and I forged those so you can't pull them out easily. Now last, chance since I'm being extremely patient" Oliver said, firing the arrow into Somers's right hip.

Screaming out "Ok fine, I'll confess just please stop. I hired China White to execute Victor Nocenti" Martin replied.

"Thank you" Oliver said, while letting lose a tranquilizer arrow straight into his chest which the syringe in the tip injects the liquid rendering the man unconscious.

After shoving a recording flechette into the desk, Oliver knows he needs to call Detective Lance, so the SCPD can arrest Somers. Once taking down The Count, he sent an encrypted phone to Quentin and despite the man promising to arrest him and his team, they have forged a very tense alliance.

* * *

On a roof top, Oliver looks to an apartment across the street. Currently it's where China White is going to execute a rival member of the Japanese Yakuza. He learned that information when getting ahold of Ben Turner who is an associate Chen Na Wei.

Firing a zipline arrow into the building, Oliver using his bow glides across with crashing through the window. Landing, the archer swiftly notches an arrow and after noticing the dead man on a bed with a slit throat, Oliver turns his attention to China White.

"Hello, Oliver. You still employed by ARGUS or did Akio Yamashiro's death free you of that?" China asked, although a lace of venom coats her tone.

"You know who I am?" Oliver asked, surprised and tries to bury the anger of old wounds reopened.

"I knew as soon as I heard reports of an archer in Starling" China said.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Oliver asked.

"My honor. I want to be the one to kill you myself. You are one of the few to have ever faced me and lived this long" China replied.

"Really? I'm flattered" Oliver said, letting lose an arrow.

Ducking as the arrow strikes the wall behind her China, unsheathing her dual knives rushes forward with Oliver side stepping a slash. He gives a blow to her right rib cage, then across China's face.

However, China recovering kicks Oliver in his chest sending him backwards and just as soon as he is getting to his feet, China White slashes him across his back and left side.

Hissing in pain, Oliver turns around whacks China in the stomach with end of his bow then rolls off to the side. Knowing fighting in close combat is suicide, Oliver fires an arrow straight through her left leg and another through her right arm.

China fighting through the pain, pulls the arrow out of her leg as the blood drips from the tip and goes to remove the one from her arm, when a kick to her face renders China unconscious.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Oliver knows he is going to make another call to Quentin. Then go back to The Foundry and stich up his wounds and use some of Yao Fei's herbs, to help.

* * *

Awhile later, in the apartment alley way

Stepping out the back door, Quentin flipping up the collar of his black overcoat at the chill of the night, glances around.

"Hello, Detective" Oliver said, stepping out of the shadows.

"I guess I can tell my daughter her trial is going to be a lot shorter now. We got Martin Somers confession" Quentin said.

"What about China White?" Oliver asked.

"We are going to move her to the solitary confinement in Iron Heights" Quentin replied.

"Good. At least the Chinese Triad is going be taking a major blow after tonight" Oliver said.

"I can't even believe I'm saying this… thank you for taking down Somers. I may not approve of you killing or torturing people, but…. I can't argue with you keeping my daughter safe" Quentin said.

"You're welcome" Oliver replied, then scales the roof before vanishing over the edge.

Quentin just shakes his head, and has to wonder when his world came to working with Robin Hood and his merry band of outlaws to clean up Starling.

* * *

In the clock tower the next day during late morning.

Sara laying asleep on a cot, bolts up awake from her nightmare. Sitting up on the cot, with leaning her back against the wall Sara rubs her eyes, trying to block out the images from her dream.

Today, she's going to reveal herself to Quentin and Laurel, that she is alive. Despite the fact of having already done this once, doesn't mean it's going to make this any easier. Sara can only imagine how Laurel is going to take her being alive, considering her actions of sleeping with Oliver on The Gambit.

Speaking of Oliver, they restarted their relationship last week a few days after her return in The Foundry. There's no question of her loving him, which quite frankly still scares her. Because something always prevents them for staying together for long.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Sara decides to put in a morning workout on a roof in The Glades before going to meet Oliver.

Getting to her feet, Sara winces at the pain erupting from her left shoulder since a gangbanger got lucky using a switch blade, last night when Roy and her broke up a carjacking.

Beginning her stretching, Sara has the feeling it's going to be a long day.

* * *

Walking down the hallway corridors of the Merlyn Global office building, Oliver enters into a very familiar office.

Turning around from the window, "Thank you for coming" Malcolm said.

"You're welcome. Now why did you call?" Oliver asked.

"First I'm going to have the Markov Device destroyed and I want you to be there when I do. I know you wouldn't believe me, if I just simply told you" Malcolm said.

"You would be correct. Now, what is the second reason?" Oliver asked.

"Why do you think there is a second reason?" Malcolm replied.

"Because there always is when it comes to you, Al Sa-Her" Oliver said.

A brief smirk "I would like to discuss my plans for my new Undertaking" Malcolm said.

"Ok, I just have one request, I think it's time we told Moira about this new plan. All of the secrets. She is your second lieutenant after all" Oliver said.

"Fair enough. I will arrange for a meeting later today" Malcolm said.

"I still haven't figured how, I'm going to keep Walter out of discovering Tempest" Oliver said.

"I could always kidnap him again" Malcolm replied.

"Try and I'll put an arrow through your head" Oliver said.

"Why the head?" Malcolm asked.

"Because apparently stabbing you in the chest didn't work last time" Oliver replied.

"True" Malcolm said, a light smile "Now let's get down to business."

* * *

In the upper level of the old Queen Industrial Steel fabrication and welding foundry.

Tommy is standing there by the old, stairs looking around and wondering how the heck Oliver plans to turn this into a fully functioning nightclub. However, once he started thinking about this might just be possible to pull off. Still is not sure, about really wanting the general manager's job.

"Mr. Merlyn" a voice said, from behind him.

Tommy turns around to see Slade standing there with a charcoal jacket and pants with a stark white dress shirt plus a black tie.

"Can I help you?" Tommy asked.

"No, but maybe I can help you" Slade said.

"Really? How?" Tommy asked, because something about this guy is giving him a really bad feeling.

"With the truth" Slade said then hands the Merlyn scion, a yellow envelope.

Tommy takes out the pictures and his eyes begin to widen in disbelieve because one photo is Oliver unmasked as the Green Arrow with Roy Harper and Thea in some unknown location. Then the second picture is one of Sara, who Tommy knows is supposed to have died five years ago.

Placing the photo's in the envelope with handing it to the one eyed man "No… I don't believe it. I can't of my best friend is some murder. I just, you photo cropped these or something" Tommy said, in denial.

Slade just wordlessly pulls out a recording device with pressing the play button. Tommy almost stumbles back in shock when hearing what is recorded.

_"_ _Why are you running around as the Green Arrow?" Oliver asked._

_"_ _Because, it keeps the police from investigating you since the vigilante showed up while you were trapped on an island." Malcolm said "I believe the words you are looking for is thank and you."_

Tommy braces himself against the railing as the undeniable truth hits him. The fact of his best friend is now running around Starling murdering one percenter's in cold blood as some modern day Robin Hood. Also is keeping the fact that Sara is alive, hidden from her family.

He loved and trusted Oliver like a brother, looked after Thea for years and after everything is so easily lied to. That island must have caused Oliver to become insane since he lies like that of a sociopath.

Doesn't even want to begin to focus on how Sara who somehow alive, is doing the same, or Roy. The fact of Thea betraying him all the same hurts just as bad as Oliver does, because she's like his little sister. Tommy has to wonder if Oliver brain washed Thea so she could follow along with this.

For his father, he's not so easily shaken other than the fact that Malcolm has allied himself with a homicidal nut job. All of this leaves, Tommy with fire burning through his veins since his entire world has become shaken apart like an earthquake in mere seconds.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked, glancing over at the man.

"The better question is what do you want?" Slade asked.

"To take them down for their betrayal and the fact of being sociopath murders. They are no better than the man who killed my mother and enough people have lost family members because of them" Tommy, replied with his voice venomously.

"My name is Slade Wilson. I'm the man who can help train you in order to get your revenge or justice, which ever you prefer" Slade said.

"Why does this matter to you?" Tommy asked.

"Because Oliver betrayed me and took my son from me" Slade said.

Shaking hands "I'm in Mr. Wilson" Tommy replied.

* * *

A few hours later, in the living room of Laurel's apartment

Quentin is sitting on the couch while Laurel is leaned against the wall, waiting with a scowl on her face.

"Baby, would you just calm down" Quentin said.

"You're telling me? I have work at the CRNI that needs to be done since the vigilante, tortured Somer's to get a confession. Seriously dad, the SCPD need to catch these nut jobs" Laurel replied "So forgive me if I don't want to hear what Oliver wants."

Wincing, Quentin tries not think about how their current roles are reversed. Also at the fact of unlike Laurel, he's actually starting to get along better with Queen. Hearing a knock on the door, Quentin gets up and after checking the peephole to be sure it's Queen, unlocks the door.

"Hello Mr. Lance" Oliver said then casting his gaze across the room "Laurel. I'm sorry."

"Just…" Laurel sighs "What do you want?"

"I have someone you might want to see" Oliver said, then steps aside to allow Sara to step into the room.

"Baby?" Quentin asked, in shock.

"Sis?" Laurel said, just the same with hurrying across the room.

"It's me. I'm really alive" Sara said.

Sara takes them both into a hug, as her father and sister embrace her. For Quentin, his daughter really is back alive. For Laurel despite all the differences, her sister is back and right now that's all that matters. After a few moments they break apart.

"How?" Laurel asked.

"When I came home, I had a feeling that Sara might have survived so I began using… some of my contacts to secretly begin looking for her. I found her two days ago in China working for this man who specialized in government level security stuff" Oliver said.

Sara has to try and not make a comment at how Oliver's cover story matches up because well government security is kind of an understatement. More like killing high level government people, Sara notes. Still it gives her advanced skills a plausible reason if she ever needs to use them.

"Thank you" Quentin said.

"You're welcome" Oliver replied, checking his watch "I need to go have a meeting. Enjoy your time together." then walks out with closing the door.

Sara turns back around only to have Laurel slap her across the cheek.

"That's for sleeping with my boyfriend" Laurel said, angrily.

"I deserved that" Sara replied, when she sees her father about to step in.

"That and a lot worse." Laurel said. "I've got to get back to work."

"Your prosecuting Martin Somer's right?" Sara asked.

"Yea…. why?" Laurel wondered.

"Prosecute Somer's then dad will take us to dinner. I'm tagging along though" Sara said.

"I am?" Quentin asked, glancing between them.

"I have the feeling you better just keep your distance from me, for the time being" Laurel said.

"Fair enough" Sara replied, knowing her sister probably just needs time alone to deal with all of this.

* * *

An hour later, at the Queen Mansion

Oliver walks into the living room, to see Moira sitting on the main chair with Malcolm and Thea on one of the couches.

Taking a seat on the opposite couch, Oliver waits for a moment before "I know about The Undertaking, mom."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Moira said, trying to avoid looking in Malcolm's direction.

"You can quit with the lies mother, Ollie's not the only one who knows about The Undertaking and I also know Malcolm is my real father" Thea said.

Moira turns glancing over at Thea with going pale for a minute.

"Thea… I tried to protect you both from this" Moira said.

"I've unofficially become a part of Tempest" Oliver said.

Looking directly at her son for a moment then turns her gaze to Malcolm "How could you even bring him in after all this? Does my son even know what kind of monster you truly are?" Moira said.

"You mean if we know Malcolm was responsible for The Queen's Gambit sinking in the North China Seas? Then yes we do" Thea said, smirking. After all she's half Queen and Merlyn, so playing this verbal chess game is fun.

"Did you threaten them?" Moira asked, scathingly.

"You had me kidnapped and tortured by the Garrison brothers. Because anymore I don't even know if you waved us good bye at the docks knowing full well the yacht was sent to never return" Oliver said.

"I didn't even know about The Gambit being sabotaged until after" Moira said.

"Mom… I learned how to lie from you. Having the Garrison brothers torture your own son" Oliver said, his voice rougher "Is why I think you might have just joined Tempest willingly and used your children as an excuse."

Thea and Malcolm both share a glance knowing, Oliver dipped into becoming the vigilante, if the look in his eye's anything to go by. However, for Oliver as quickly the look appeared, it vanishes to once more replaced by a calm facade.

"I have been working on a new Undertaking with Oliver" Malcolm said.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked, glancing over at him.

"I'm not going to destroy The Glades but rather is going to be trying to get them rebuilt" Malcolm said.

"You have been working on using the Markov Device and even killed your best friend, in order to complete this" Moira said "So what could have even possibly changed your mind?"

"I've seen the destruction of the prototype device myself and was there when we told Dr. Markov that we no longer required UNDIAC Industries" Oliver said.

"You really are serious about this changing of plans?" Moira asked.

"Yes, because this is how I'm going to honor Rebecca. The man she could be proud of instead of the monster" Malcolm said.

After a moment "Fair enough" Moira replied, knowing full well he could never lie using the memory of his wife.

"Shall we get down business?" Malcolm asked, opening up his leather brief case.

"Before we go into that, there is one final secret you need to know, since you have discovered all of mine" Moira said.

"Ok… we are listening" Oliver said.

Glancing directly at him "Robert Queen was not your father. Malcolm is" Moira replied.

Oliver reels back, with shock completely covering his face, unable to form any words. Malcolm is similar because this is one secret he didn't even know.

"How? When?" Thea barely manages to get out, since she's in a state of surprise herself.

"Robert was not always the most faithful and there's always been a small amount of attraction between us. In a moment of weakness, I succumbed to that" Moira said.

Finally managing to get words to form "You're my father" Oliver said towards the man himself.

"Apparently so" Malcolm replied.

Unable to take it anymore, Oliver gets up and bolts moves out of the room then through the dual doors and runs, towards the woods. He needs a familiar environment that reminds him of Lian Yu.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**So Malcolm Merlyn is Oliver's father? I bet you guys didn't see that one coming. After discovering that the original plan was Malcolm was going to be Oliver's father I decided to run with it. Plus the whole DNA stuff in 3x09 where those markers where a little to close for Oliver and Thea to just be half siblings.**

**This is going to shake up Oliver's world.**

**Now, Tommy because of information Slade has him is hating everyone in his life outside of Laurel. Story wise, this just turned out to be the best option of sending Tommy down the path of evil.**

**Oliver kills Alexi and another Bratva member. In the show I always got the sense that Alexi was in fact below Oliver and not above him, so I still find it stupid that Oliver didn't remind Alexi just who he worked for. I guess since the writers were taking Oliver more "heroic" they wanted to remove that rank because of those reasons.**

**So, Oliver takes down China White and I wanted to have China White know who the vigilante is. Because in season 3 they** **retcon** **of having China White meet Oliver in Hong Kong and really in season 1 and 2 we never got any real indication of that.**

**The conversation with Oliver as the Green Arrow and Quentin, wasn't originally planed. The Robin Hood and merry band, comment was just to hard to resist putting in.**

**Quentin and Laurel now know Sara is alive.**

**Writing the conversation in the living room with the Merlyn's and Moira, was a fun one.**

**Incase anyone was wondering, William Clayton don't exist in this universe, so that's why Moira didn't mention that secret.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**So a new chapter is upon us.**  

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Leaning his back against the tree, Oliver let's his thoughts or rather just one take focus. The fact of Malcolm Merlyn is his biological father and not Robert Queen. As if his life didn't even need anything else to deal with, he just got thrown a new curveball.

For once, Oliver wishes his family didn't have any new secrets buried inside the wood work. In a way Oliver still realizes his mission to right his father's wrongs is now more accurate than ever considering who Malcolm is.

Still, he always thought Malcolm was faithful to Rebecca but guess that wasn't the case.

Beginning to put the pieces together Oliver can see over the years, Malcolm being his biological father is the truth. The single-mindedness to the point of near obsession would be accurate with Malcolm, since Oliver knows Robert didn't have that trait.

Also Thea picked up League fighting skills in six months and he rapidly did the same with Slade's teachings in the months following stopping Edward Fyers. Heck, he duplicated a maneuver Slade showed him once, in only a span of hours when escaping from Fyer's camp after the failed rescue of Yao Fei.

Something that they both share with Malcolm since the man rose to become Ras a Gul's horseman in the span of just two years.

However, Malcolm is just his biological father and will never call the man his father. Because Oliver, knows Robert will always be the man who raised him and nothing is going to change that.

Oliver deciding it's time to head back, begins his walk towards the mansion.

* * *

Entering through the double doors, Oliver looks up to see Tommy over by the picture table.

"Hey" Oliver said.

Suddenly Tommy turns around slugs Oliver directly in his face, who glances up in concern and partial shock.

"How did that feel… brother? I hoped it hurt considering you're a liar and murder" Tommy growls.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Always with the lies, everyone in my life is lair aren't they Green Arrow? I've seen proof of you, Thea, Roy and even Sara who's supposed to be dead. Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong" Tommy shouts, venomously.

"No… you're not" Oliver replied, pain and guilt over his features.

"How could you even think of keeping the fact of Sara is alive from her sister? Uh, oh right she must have joined the crazy train like you" Tommy said.

"It's not what you think" Oliver said, sighing "I have my reasons. Just give me a chance to explain."

"No I'm done with you because the only thing you are is a liar and serial killer. I mean heck you and Harper probably brain washed Thea just so she can go along and play knights in shining armor" Tommy replied, enraged beyond reasoning.

"What are you, Tommy are you even listening to yourself? I'm a monster, I know but I would never brainwash our sister" Oliver replied.

"Our sister? Don't pretend like you actually care, and heck you've been running around with dad. I mean you might as well be his son" Tommy said.

Running a hand through his hair "I… am. Moira, just told me that Malcolm is my father because of an affair they had years earlier. We are brothers" Oliver said.

"Doesn't change a thing between us. I will always hate you" Tommy said, already knowing due to Slade "And if any of you ever try to contact me again, I will broadcast your secrets worldwide."

Oliver just remains silent as Tommy's footsteps trial off in the distance, as he leaves the house. For the second time in his life his secret of being the vigilante caused Tommy to not trust him and this time, Oliver just knows in his gut there is no coming back from it.

"Wow, that was harsh" Thea said, leaning up against the door frame leading into the living room.

"Yea. Where's Malcolm at?" Oliver asked.

"Don't you mean dad?" Thea replied, with a smirk.

"I'm not you, Speedy. I didn't get caught up in the fantasy and forget Robert was the man who raised me" Oliver replied, meeting her gaze.

"You sound like Roy" Thea said.

"Roy's right through, in our lives we don't get the dream of a white picket fence or get a family, like normal people would" Oliver said.

"Whatever, Ollie. Anyway he's up in Robert's old office" Thea replied, in a dismissal attitude.

* * *

Opening the door, Oliver steps into the old, dusty office and tries to remember the last time he was in here. It had to be before The Queen's Gambit, Oliver notes as he looks over to see Malcolm standing near the desk, in thought.

"Let me make this clear, Robert was the man who raised me and nothing will ever change that. I may be your son by blood but that's it" Oliver said.

"That blood makes up a lot of you, just like Thea. Your ability to cause violence alone comes from me, not Robert" Malcolm said "You are my son whether you want to accept the truth or not."

"You already have a son, Malcolm and his name is Tommy" Oliver said.

"He will never be as strong as you or your sister" Malcolm said.

"I hope he never has to become" Oliver said.

"Be that as it may, we should probably get back to continuing the meeting with Moira" Malcolm said.

"Tommy knows who we are all are besides may be you being the Dark Archer and cut ties" Oliver said, figuring it's best he knows.

"With you?" Malcolm asked.

"With all of us" Oliver replied.

"Right" Malcolm said, not having much else to add.

Oliver just turns around and walks out of the room. Malcom remembers back when he slept with Moira the first time. Out of shame he tried to forget it since he was still married to Rebecca.

There always was an idea in the back of his mind that Oliver could have been his, but dismissed it. Now, that truth is unavoidable.

Currently for Tommy leaving, while he loves his other son, that is Tommy's choice to make and they were never really that close anyway. Besides it might keep Tommy safe if he's not in Starling.

* * *

Entering back into the living room, Malcolm walking along side Oliver sit down like they were earlier.

"Where's Thea?" Moira asked.

"Decided that she couldn't be in the same room with you for a while because it's a reminder of the lies you've told us over the years" Oliver said.

"This… is why I chose to not tell you and hoped you never discovered them" Moria replied.

"Regardless of the choices we have all made, let's get down to business" Malcolm suggested, opening up his brief case.

Giving a light nod "What exactly are your new plans for this Undertaking?" Moira asked.

Placing various papers on the table "The main problem with The Glades is the lack of income which has placed them into a depression similar to Starling City back in the Great Depression from the 1930's" Malcolm said.

"First people have really no place to go work consider all the major factories and ports have been shut down" Oliver said, pointing to the detailed map of the Glades area "We open new factories here" moving his finger to another part "here."

"What kind of factories?" Moira asked.

"Steel for buildings and ships along with whatever else. The important thing is not what we are making but that fact of doing it. Queen Consolidated has nearly of all it's plants overseas, that needs to change" Oliver replied.

"I also have gotten in touch with Joseph Falk after a suggestion from Oliver which Merlyn Global is going to be working on rebuilding a new subway system. Hopefully the mayor will see our side without much trouble" Malcolm said, his voice naturally having a light edge to it.

Eyeing him curiously "Why are you going to have your company spend time on a new subway that has been closed for over three generations?" Moira asked.

Meeting her gaze "Because, Moira the people who live in The Glades are unable to leave the area to find jobs since most have no transportation" Malcolm replied.

"How long do you think this process will take?" Moira asked.

"In more time than it took for them to close the subway down" Malcolm replied.

"Why did the subway get closed down?" Oliver asked.

"The Glades where falling apart and the city wanted to make budget cuts. The process of the time it will take to lay new track plus build new trains in the Queen Consolidated factories… I've calculated around two years" Malcolm said.

"We figured having the residents build the trains that will one day allow them to travel into the city easier would be a good way to give them hope" Oliver said, a upturn of his lips.

Moira is silently impressed by just how much her son has embraced the role of a philanthropist just like his father and has that same talent for business as well. Now only if this will get Oliver to fulfill Robert and her wish of him taking his rightful heir as the CEO of Queen Consolidated then she will be especially happy.

The conversation continues on for the next four hours as they discuss the various challenges to lack of police, no real hospitals, overrun homeless shelters. Plus, an exceedingly high crime rate and gang controlled from simple biker gangs, muggers to the Chinese Triad and Russian mafia.

Malcolm, Oliver and Moira know that by the time the conversation is over it will be a good number of years until The Glades hopefully gets back on the path of being a prosperous area once more, something it hasn't been since the early 1980's.

* * *

That night in Laurel's apartment

Laurel closing the door behind her, enters into the kitchen with dropping her purse on the counter. It's been a long day with Sara coming back, and seeing Oliver again plus prosecuting Martin Summers in court.

Suddenly a knife blade is pressed up against the skin of her throat.

"Don't move" China White threatens.

Terrified Laurel, just manages to weakly nod. They both turn to hear from the living room as the sound of glass shattering then The Canary emerges around the corner with her staff extended.

"Did your father let you know I escaped? Why don't you just take off the mask or your sister dies" China said.

Removing her mask and pocketing it, Sara looks up to see the shocked expression on Laurel's face. Which considering this time around, she ditched the wig so doesn't have to remove that because it just ended up getting in the way.

"We never did a chance to finish our fight, from Hub City. I was going to use your sister as bait, to draw out Oliver but you are just as high on my list" China said, throwing Laurel to the ground.

"Let's finish this" Sara said, breaking the staff into two Escrima sticks.

China White runs forward going to make a slash only for Sara to block the one at her head and side then kicks China in her chest. Stumbling back, the Triad assassin ducks to avoid the kick to her head.

For the next minutes, The Canary and China White trade blows with swiftly blocking each other with their knives and batons, respectively. Moving out of a swipe, Sara knocks the knife out of China's left hand then strikes the baton directly into her throat.

As China grips her throat gasping for breath, Sara in one swift twirling motion connects the batons back into a staff before bringing it right across China White's temple sending the woman down to the floor.

Collapsing the bow staff, and placing it into her right thigh holster, Sara crouches down, near the Triad assassin. Grabbing one of the fallen knives, The Canary shoves it directly into China White's heart killing her instantly.

Getting to her feet, Sara places the mask back on her face and turns to see Laurel still backed up against the wall.

"Just stay away" Laurel said, obviously in fear and shock.

"Please, just stay calm. It's fine, she's down" Sara said, going to move forward.

"You're a murder and a vigilante. You've been back for a week and never bothered to tell dad or me because you were running around playing criminal with Oliver" Laurel said, angrily.

"You don't understand" Sara said, hoping she can get through.

"No, I understand perfectly. Like you've always been sis, not caring about the consequences" Laurel said.

"Just calm down. I know your angry and upset" Sara replied.

"Get out! Don't bother coming back" Laurel said.

Sara just steps back, then turns moving into the living room, before leaping out the window and disappearing into the night.

Meanwhile, Laurel just slumps to the floor with only anger burning through her veins. At Oliver for lying to her, about being the Green Arrow and keeping Sara from them. For China White using her as bait. Anger at Sara for becoming a vigilante and a murder which just disregards everything Quentin ever taught them to have complete trust in the law.

Right now, Laurel just feels like she needs to get away from all of this.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that**

**So Oliver kind of figures out what's he's going to do about the whole Malcolm being his father thing. I figured it would be a good parallel between Thea and him of how they see Malcolm.**

**For Malcolm himself, I figured after considering a few different options that pretending it never happened out of shame makes sense. Having Moira roofie him just wouldn't exactly work.**

**Laurel finding out Sara's secret well is one of the ripple effects of them changing time and it biting back.**

**Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

**Well this chapter is up quicker then even I was planning on.**

**As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Nearly a month later during mid-morning on the streets in The Glades

Reaching the fence protecting the old foundry, Oliver climbs over it.

Glancing at the old worn building, Oliver decided to not open the Verdant in this timeline. Since basically his entire family knows his secrets and no chance of the police arresting him due to Malcolm actions as "the Green Arrow." Or at least that was the change of plans until Thea decided she wanted The Verdant anyway because it was something she had grew to love managing. So he decided to build The Verdant regardless.

The day after Oliver had the truth about Malcolm came out, he realized the only way to keep Walter from discovering Tempest was to tell Walter the truth. So Malcolm, Moira and him did after some hesitation on their part.

Needless to say Walter didn't take the fact of Malcolm being responsible for The Queen's Gambit going down with any sort of understanding or even him working with either of them. Walter proceed to demand a divorce from Moira and resigned as CEO of Queen Consolidated.

Currently he's been in contact with Ray Palmer an old college associate of his which Laurel and him where going to go on a ski trip with Ray and Jean before The Gambit went down. Knowing Ray would later one day in the original timeline become CEO of Queen Consolidated, Oliver figures maybe he can get the man to do it earlier. Since he really doesn't trust his mother anymore.

A day after China White's death Laurel apologized to Sara for freaking out and told them both she didn't hate either of them for their secrets. Of course Laurel informed Quentin of them being vigilantes who didn't voice much besides concern of wishing Sara picked a different career.

Laurel and him discussed about her realization of the law system is not as unbreakable as she once naively believed. She began changing her views around due to a conversation from Quentin who explained why he supports Team Arrow.

Two weeks later Laurel moved to New York to work with Matt Murdock who's a lawyer in Hell's Kitchen but is also Daredevil, a vigilante. One reason why Laurel moved is to become Black Siren by receiving training under Matt and the other is because she said Starling is covered for heroes. Plus, Oliver suspects Laurel might want to get a fresh start.

The mission goes on as the Green Arrow's taken down Jason Brodeur to get Peter Declan free from prison, and others on The List such as Scott Morgan, Leo Muller, Isabel Rochev with crossing off more names.

Sara and Roy have mostly been focused on helping the people of The Glades directly. Although they have worked together a few times for either stopping the Royal Flush Gang or going after a target on The List like Frank Bertinelli.

Which Oliver and Sara personally went and killed Helena to stop The Huntress from ever beginning her massive killing spree which nearly caused a gang war in the previous timeline.

Feeling his cellphone beginning to ring Oliver pulls it out and checks the caller ID to see Detective Lance.

"Hello" Oliver said.

"Walter Steel just got kidnapped from his hotel room. Considering the whole Queen divorce problems, this is going to be red tape bound. This is not easy for me to say…" Quentin explains.

"You need my help to go where you can't" Oliver finishes for him.

"Right" Quentin replied.

"I'll help" Oliver said before hanging up.

Gripping his phone, Oliver has to wonder who could be responsible for it this time. May be Slade starting his revenge plan early or could be Moira for whatever reasons. Although that's a particular road he doesn't want to go down without having proof.

Turning around, Oliver walks towards the building intending to start the process of tracking down his former step-father.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Oliver looks over to the training area to see Sara practicing against a training dummy with Escrima sticks. After a moment Sara stops and glances over before making her way over.

"Your dad just called the Arrow and somebody has kidnapped Walter Steel" Oliver replied.

"Great. Does my dad have any leads or you?" Sara asked, grabbing a water bottle off a nearby table.

"This happened once before because of Malcolm but I don't think it's him" Oliver said.

"Why?" Sara asked briskly, taking a drink from the bottle.

"Because if Malcolm was going to silence Walter he's not dumb enough to do it right when a divorce is going on or make it this public either" Oliver replied.

"Good point" Sara said.

"I'm going to go have a conversation with the man who kidnapped Walter Steel the first time. You coming?" Oliver asked, heading for the glass case containing his suit.

"In the board daylight? Let me grab my suit" Sara said, after a moment of consideration.

* * *

A few hours later, inside the office of a Casino

The Green Arrow with an arrow notched and The Canary with her staff extend, open the door. Only to receive a surprise once entering because Dominic Alonzo is sitting in his chair, dead with a sword through his chest and a note attached.

Lowering his bow and placing the arrow back in the quiver, Oliver makes his way over to the dead body.

He glances down at the note which simply reads _"Nice try, kid. Come find me at 237 Just St. Number 15"_ and written in blood.

"What is it?" Sara asked, stepping over then reads it herself "Slade."

Oliver can't help but think that despite being responsible for the death of Dominic Alonzo there's more to this than just simple revenge. Slade knows how to hurt him the most and going after Walter would achieve nothing. However, Slade as Deathstroke is a mercenary for hire.

"It's going to be a trap. I might consider calling Roy for back up but this Slade and he's our mess to deal with, no one else" Sara said.

Oliver silently heads for the nearest window.

* * *

Inside an apartment

Forcing the window open using a flechette Oliver enters, as Sara follows. Grabbing an arrow in his quiver, Oliver stops upon seeing Walter tied to a chair in the middle of the room with two bullet holes in his chest and a rag tied around his mouth.

Sara just grimaces when seeing the dead body, because they were too late. Just one more person she has to add to the list of all those she has failed over the years.

"Let your father know where to find the body. There's a conversation I need to go have" Oliver said.

* * *

A short time later in the CEO office of Queen Consolidated

Back in causal cloths, Oliver makes his way in to see Moira standing there, gazing out the window then turning around to look at him.

"Walter's dead" Oliver said, his face carefully blank and watching his mother's body langue.

"Dead?" Moira asked, trying to act surprise.

Only he catches it "That's what I figured. You can't help it but lie every second of the day can you? Why?" Oliver replied, his voice in a rough tone.

A voice from behind them "Don't bother lying to him, Moira. After all your son has no proof to connect either of us or our associate."

Oliver turns around to see Tommy standing there and begins connecting the dots and tries to keep the surprise off his face. Because now it means Tommy really has fallen down into a pit of no return. Just one more friend turned enemy he will have to deal with.

"The associate is Deathstroke? Who you came to her with as a person to solve the problem of Walter being a lose end. Because my mother just couldn't take the risk of any secrets getting out" Oliver said, glancing between them both.

"Nice job, but just one thing to make sure all the pieces fit. Deathstroke wasn't the one who killed Walter, I did" Tommy replied, coldly.

"What? How?" Oliver asked, shocked. To even begin to consider his once best friend who has accused him of being a serial killer all due to Tommy's morals, to then go and kill an innocent man. He just can't or rather more doesn't want to wrap his head around it.

"It was simple and had to be done. Have a good day." Tommy said, a grinning before leaving the room.

As Tommy walks down the hallway to the elevator, his mind flashbacks to only hours ago in that apartment.

**Flashback**

_Tommy and Slade are both standing near Walter who is gagged and tied to the chair as the light bulb, flickers overhead._

_Handing the Merlyn heir a handgun "Kill him" Slade said, in his full Deathstroke gear minus the mask._

_Raising up the gun for a moment as sweat drops down his far head like a river, Tommy struggles to pull the trigger. After all he become as Oliver of a murder by doing this?_

_Which Slade said this was a test and if they are going to become partners as mercenaries. Because this is his first step to his training. The thought of becoming like Oliver runs through his mind but Tommy decides doing this is necessary to gain revenge on all of them anyway._

_So Tommy, looking directly into Walter Steel's fear filled eyes pulls the trigger then does so again. The two bullets directly into Walter's chest and after a second Walter's eyes roll to the back of his head._

_Lowering the gun, Tommy's face is grim with a cold look in his eyes._

_"_ _You did good, Mr. Merlyn. You have the guts needed for us to truly begin" Slade said, taking the handgun from him._

_"_ _No… Merlyn is not who I am anymore" Tommy replied._

_"_ _Ok. Then what the hell is your mercenary name going to be? Just don't make it dumb sounding" Slade said_

_"_ _Komodo" Tommy replied._

_"_ _That's kind of flamboyant. I like it" Slade said._

**Present**

Making his way into the elevator, Tommy lets the doors close in front of him.

Back in the office

After glaring at his mother for a moment "I have no proof but that doesn't mean I'm just going to pretend everything is fine. We are done and I don't want to see you around Thea or even in the company" Oliver said.

"You really think Thea is going to follow through with your requests?" Moira asked, a skeptical tone.

"She hasn't been your daughter for long time now. The secrets you had drove her away and this is going to make her hate you" Oliver said.

"You won't tell her a thing" Moira said, her tone ice cold.

"Or you'll have me kidnapped and killed? You can ask the Garrison brothers how that turned out for them" Oliver replied.

"I never said it would be you. After all you are very close to Ms. Lance and Roy Harper" Moira said, a light smirk.

Giving the look he had when torturing General Shrieve "You go after either of them and I will kill you" Oliver growls.

When seeing the look of a coldblooded killer in her son's eyes, the smirk Moira had fades away to replace by fear, that Moira quickly does her best to hide.

* * *

In the upper floor of the Foundry

Oliver ends the call of informing Malcolm about Walter's death and letting him know who was behind it. Needless to say, Malcolm was perhaps a little too happy at Tommy who in his words _"finally grew a spine."_

Shaking his head, Oliver glances towards the double doors, to see Sara, Roy and Thea walk in and make their way over.

"We got your text. What did you need to inform us of?" Roy asked.

After a long sigh and glances up "Moira Queen hired Deathstroke to kill Walter" Oliver said.

Sara looked shocked before hiding her surprise then Roy and Thea both are shocked, as Roy pulls Thea in close to comfort her.

"Why?" Thea asked.

"She didn't want any chance of Walter revealing any secrets" Oliver replied, going to add more but stops.

Noticing it "What are you not telling us, Ollie?" Sara asked.

"You keeping secrets when Slade Wilson showed up, cost all of us plenty so enough with the damn lies" Roy said, in a growl. A few emotional wounds will probably never heal from that year.

"Tommy did the actual killing" Oliver replied, his voice still one of partial disbelief.

"Your joking? Why on earth would Tommy do that? He's not like you guys… no offense" Thea said.

"None taken, speedy. I guess when he began to hate us, Tommy just went off the deep end" Oliver replied.

"Do we have any proof of Moira's involvement with Deathstroke or Tommy?" Roy asked.

"No. I hacked her cell phone logs to the mansion's hard lines and even emails at Queen Consolidated, there is nothing" Oliver replied.

"We could always kill her and make it look like an accident" Thea said, having nothing but hate left for Moira.

A hard look in his sister's direction "No, we are not going to murder her in cold blood. You don't want that kind of blood on your hands, Thea" Oliver said.

"I'm with Thea. If we can't prove Moira's guilt, then let's just have her face a different kind of justice" Sara added, slipping into the assassin persona used during her time in the League of Assassins.

"No and that's finale. My mother is not going to be killed, we find a different way" Oliver said, giving a pointed look to them.

Before any more objections can be made, Oliver walks towards the double doors, intending to leave. Right now he's got a meeting with Ray Palmer to get him as Queen Consolidated's new CFO.

Something he's able to do, since presenting the proof to the board of Moira spending 7.2 million dollars in for a shell company that never existed and used it to manipulate Moira out of the company and freeze most of her finical resources within the company.

Of course the money was used to store the wreckage of the Queen's Gambit in a warehouse that has since been removed and destroyed. Instead of turning the proof over to the police which would cause even more negative publicity towards the Queen family and now Walter's murder.

Placed a call into Lyla, to have ARGUS freeze most of Moira's personal accounts after contacting the family accountant, to move Thea and his trust funds out of his mother's control. Originally wanted to leave Moira enough money to exit the country but since she didn't take the deal Lyla froze all of the money leaving her as broke as Adam Hunt and sent Moira to South America.

Possibly to a normal person, Oliver knows it might be a bit harsh but after everything his mother has done, he can't even bring himself to care. Especially, after her threatening Sara and Roy. No one even threatens his family and walks away unscathed, which is something Slade learned the hard way when he shoved an arrow into his eye over the man's threats.

* * *

At the same time, on the island of Lian Yu in an old prison

Out of thin air, a purple tube appears with energy crackling from within before Slade and Tommy both step through as the tube closes behind them. A trip made from using a magical device Slade acquired from Papa Midnight, but unfortunately it's a onetime use only.

Looking around "That made a five-day trip, very quick in record time. What is this place?" Tommy asked.

"It's the Chinese prison where years ago they stored all their prisoners before executing them. From the ARGUS report I read, Oliver was held captive and tortured by Baron Reiter before killing the guards in his break out" Slade replied, pulling out a flashlight.

Visibly uneasy "Wonderful, though can't blame Oliver. I'd be pretty ticked off to if it was me. So why exactly are we here because you've told me nothing other than training purposes?" Tommy asked.

"Merlyn, I've been polite and have answered most of your questions until now. So either shut up or I'll take your tongue out" Slade growls.

Tommy wisely shuts up since there is a big part of him still very much afraid of Deathstroke. Lighting up the flashlight, Slade and Tommy make their way through a massive hole in the wall and enter into the cave system.

After nearly half an hour, Slade and Tommy enter into the main part of the cave and face a massive rock wall. Slade pulls out a golden ring like object with debating on using it.

"I acquired this from Papa Midnight to gain access into the room. It will be extremely dangerous to hold on to your sanity since this place is filled with souls of neither living or dead. Your choice" Slade said.

Not even hesitating "Let's do this" Tommy replied.

Slade throws the object into the wall where it opens a door way made out of red energy.

"Don't we need like food or something?" Tommy asked.

"No, the energy inside will sustain and keep us young. Time itself will go faster in here than in the outside world" Slade said.

Tommy just nods, as they both walk forward and enter into the unknown as the door closes.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**For Moira becoming a villain of having Deathstroke kill Walter, to keep her secrets. This was originally not part of my plans at all then I'm like you know what? I've kind of had Moira tip on the evil side, this whole story so let's just go with it. With how Oliver virtually destroyed Moira's life, I figured was a good way to show just how dangerous he can be without even picking up the bow.**

**With Ray and the background of him knowing Oliver, well in 3x01 I was surprised they didn't know each over. Considering the hint they dropped in 1x21 of the ski trip was a reference to Ray and his wife Jean Loring. Of course considering who became the primary showrunner I'm not surprised.**

**I have Laurel leave to New York although I debated turning her evil but I decided against it. I'll save that for another story.**

**Which on Laurel moving she's one of the more mobile heroes in DC.**

**So I original intended to have Laurel move to Park City which was the home of Dinah Drake** **the first** **Black Canary in the comics published during the 1940's and is the Canary since the New 52 into the current Rebirth comics, instead of Laurel's character.**

**Yes I know Matt Murdock is a Marvel character but I figured this is Fan Fiction anyway. One reason is I just want to see how blending those two universes would work, even if it's just like a name drop and I'm going with the Netflix version of Daredevil.**

**Tommy naturally goes past the point of no return and fully embraces his personal darkness.**

**Oh Papa Midnight is a character associated with John Constantine in the TV show and comics.**

**Which there's only going to be one or two more chapters left until I bring this story to an end.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys**

**Since I decided I had some free time to go post this chapter.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A month and half later in the early days of February of 2013

In The Glades on a roof top, Oliver in his Green Arrow suit and is standing beside Malcolm in his Dark Archer gear.

For the past several weeks, Roy, Sara, Malcolm and him have been restlessly tearing apart Danny Brickwell's operations who was trying to become a rising crime lord. Earlier tonight after torturing one of Brickwell's lieutenants he got the information to find the man himself.

Oliver notches an arrow then let's go as the zipline arrow embeds itself into the roof of an old closed down retail super store.

Gliding down on the cable using their bows they silently land. Using a fire escape, Oliver and Malcolm get down to the ground and pry open an old, rusted door to the back entrance. Having their arrows nocked on induvial bows, they come around a shelve to see three men standing there having a quite conversation.

Malcolm swiftly unleashes his arrow then another dropping the first two due to the arrows piercing their necks just as the arrow Oliver fired hits the third guy in his chest.

Walking past the dead bodies, Oliver sees five men standing all armed with letting lose an arrow straight into the first man's right shoulder. The Green Arrow kills the next two with arrows to their hearts before taking cover because of gun fire.

Having made his way, to the opposite end of the shelve Malcolm slides around it with coming up behind the two men. Mid way of the man turning around, rapidly the Dark Archer unsheathes his sword. Malcolm removes the fourth man of his left arm spraying blood everywhere and puts the blade through the fifth thug's stomach.

Looking at the bodies on the floor, just as movement from across the room as a door opens, causes Malcolm to turn only for Oliver to throw a flechette into the man's left knee disabling the thug, who falls to the ground in agony.

"Nice work" Malcolm said.

"Thanks. I have the feeling your enjoying being a vigilante a little too much" Oliver replied.

"Probably" Malcolm said, with an unseen smirk due to the hood over his face.

After walking towards the door, Oliver and Malcolm both having arrows notched enter into the docking bay area to find Danny Brickwell waiting.

"You vigilantes have been interfering with my operations long enough. You both die tonight" Brickwell said.

"Not going to happen" Malcolm replied.

Both firing their arrows which miss Brickwell who picks up a massive wooden box. Rolling to opposite ends of the room to miss the box, the archers pick themselves up.

Oliver fires another arrow hitting Brickwell in his right kneecap while Malcolm let's lose an arrow of his own which has a cylinder before the head. The black arrow goes into Brickwell's chest before the device explodes covering Brickwell in Napalm.

The crime lord sinks to his knees screaming in pain as he's burned alive in a manner of minutes.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver growls, sending his partner an angry glare.

"Justice and so he knows the pain I live through from Rebecca dying" Malcolm replied, calmly.

"We do not burn criminals alive. We don't sink so far down we become the very monsters they are" Oliver said, anger coats his tone.

"If it was Slade Wilson or even me, standing over there you wouldn't do the same for the parents you've lost or even Sara? You are still a naive boy" Malcolm fires back.

"I would but I've developed restraint over the years, because I have sunk into the very depths of rage and vengeance. I know I never want to go back there" Oliver replied.

"You will never understand" Malcolm said before walking past the emerald archer and out of the room.

"Your wrong" Oliver replied, quietly.

Looking at to the now charred corpse of Brickwell, Oliver knows there was nothing he could have done. Doesn't have a Fire extinguisher arrow in his quiver or anything ridiculous like that, because this isn't a comic book but real life.

Thinking about what Malcolm said and just how wrong the man is. He's sunk down to those depths when torturing General Shrieve in revenge for Akio and all the other hundreds of deaths caused by the Alpha/Omega bioweapon.

It would be so easy to just let his rage and violence rein out of control but has learned to hold back, after Hong Kong. Took an experience with Shado as a ghost during his fourth year away to really, learn how to control his darkness.

Also Malcolm's words if it was Sara well Oliver would be tempted to do exactly the same. Because Sara is one of the few women outside of his blood family he's ever truly loved other than Shado. He knows if he never discovered Sara alive or Shado dying then might have stayed with Shado once leaving the island.

Only had Shado ripped away, from picking Sara when Ivo gave the choice between the two of them on that night in the forests of Lian Yu. He could have either tried to take down the pirates or got Anthony Ivo to kill him instead of just making one of rashest choices of his life.

For him, killing Ivo with two bullets for a quick death due to a deal, was a mercy compared to what he had planned.

Coming out of his thoughts, Oliver decides it's time to get out before Detective Lance shows up with the SCPD.

* * *

Later at The Loft

Oliver is standing by the massive window, glancing out. Earlier, despite telling Roy and Sara to go home, Malcolm and him just decided to finish this for good.

There's still a part of him that's not comfortable working with others just from his year in The Bratva. Oliver's mind flashes back to when Anatoly Knyazev said _"Trust no one but yourself"_ right before the initiation fight. Of course he faced Gregor Dosynski, the most experienced fighter. After one of the more brutal fights of his life, he killed the man.

Pulling out of his memories upon hearing the door close, Oliver turns around to see Sara walking forward.

"So, I got call from my dad saying that they found Danny Brickwell burnt to a crisp. What happened out there, Ollie?" Sara asked.

"You're not mad?" Oliver asked.

"Well, more of just you didn't bother informing me of where you were going so I could come rescue your ass if I had to. But I'm not Felicity" Sara replied, no real anger in her tone.

"Thank you. Malcolm and me went in only I wasn't the one turned Brickwell into a burnt corpse" Oliver said.

"I can't even believe, I'm saying this but I don't blame Merlyn. Danny Brickwell did kill his wife" Sara replied.

"I know" Oliver replied, refusing to get into much detail just because of his own conflicting issues with it.

"You know, we haven't had much time together recently" Sara said.

"I saw you earlier tonight" Oliver replied, confused.

"Not that kind of time, Ollie" Sara said with a smile before kissing him on the lips.

Continuing to kiss her, Oliver moves his hands down to the bottom of Sara's shirt who begins running her hands under his shirt as she begins lifting it up over her boyfriend's head.

* * *

Two hours later, in the Verdant

Closing the door, Oliver walks over to see Tommy sitting at the bar counter in a dress suit appearance minus the tie with the first button undone.

Approaching closer, Oliver notices how despite seemingly having the same playboy look, there is a darkness to Tommy's eyes. A dangerous killer hidden behind them, just like him.

"I hope my text message, didn't come at the wrong time" Tommy said.

"I wasn't doing anything" Oliver replied, which is technically untrue since he was spending time with Sara.

"Sure" Tommy said.

"What do you want Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"To tell you we have Thea" Tommy replied.

"Where?" Oliver growls, not bothering to control his rage.

"I'll tell you where, when I get ready to leave" Tommy said.

"What else do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Slade is waiting for you where your life changed" Tommy said.

"And where are you going to be here or are you just going to try and kill me now?" Oliver asked.

"No but you will never see me. I've got other matters to intend to" Tommy said.

"Which is what?" Oliver asked.

"My father's original Undertaking is not enough to fix this city" Tommy replied, a cold smile.

"You're going to kill thousands of people. Innocent people and you'll become something far worse than I am" Oliver said.

"I've killed innocent people this path as a mercenary. It makes a little difference and after all Starling's a nexus of evil that took me mother from me and made me lose the rest of my family" Tommy replied, full of conviction.

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"The best place to cause maxim damage" Tommy said.

"Where is my sister?" Oliver asked, angrily.

"The warehouse where we were kidnapped and my life changed" Tommy replied, getting up.

"I could kill you before reach the door" Oliver said, calmly.

"You could try but I have a man outside watching and if anything, should happen to me, they have the order to radio the men at the warehouse and kill Thea" Tommy replied.

Oliver just responds with a glare, as Tommy walks out of the nightclub. Pulling out his ringing cellphone, he answers it.

"What?" Oliver asked, in an inpatient growl.

"I've got Thea. I had some trouble getting through the men but found her in a warehouse" Roy said.

"How?" Oliver asked, in the same inpatient tone.

"I got an anonymous text message twenty minutes ago, telling me where to find her" Roy replied.

Letting out a sigh "They've been playing us" Oliver said.

"Who?" Roy asked.

"Tommy text me to come meet him close to an hour ago and reveled to me where Slade's hiding" Oliver said.

"What do you want me to do?" Roy asked.

"Get back here with Thea and get her medical attention, if she needs it. I need you to be on standby in case one of us goes down or we need somebody to pull us out" Oliver replied.

"Rodger" Roy replied, then hangs up.

Oliver sends out a text message, to both Sara and Malcolm telling them suit up because they are going to end this.

After a moment Malcolm calls "Tommy's probably going to be underneath the street where Rebecca died, if you told me he's going to use the Markov Device."

"I want Sara and you take him down" Oliver replied.

"Something tells me Sara's going to want to help you with Slade instead" Malcolm said.

"Yea… your probably right" Oliver said.

"Good, let her. You need all the help you can to take down Slade Wilson. I can handle my son" Malcolm replied.

"Alright" Oliver said.

"Good luck" Malcolm replied, then ends the call.

Oliver places the cell phone in his pocket, then heads for the basement.

* * *

At the docks

Climbing off their respective motorcycles, the Green Arrow and The Canary make their way forward to see Slade standing there, in his full Deathstroke suit.

"Hello kid. Sara" Slade said, pulling out his sword.

Notching an arrow "I'm not even going to bother trying to talk you out of this" Oliver said.

"Wise choice kid, considering there's nothing I would believe from you being a liar or murdering my son. I'm going to full fill the promise I made four years ago" Slade replied.

"You were better off staying dead, Deathstroke" Sara said, extending her bow staff.

* * *

The tunnels underneath the city

In full Dark Archer gear, Malcolm makes his way around a corner to see up ahead is Tommy standing a few feet away from the device.

Tommy's in a black leather jacket and pants with a full face mask, that has red lenses, over the eyes. A quiver of gray arrows is over his back with a compound bow in his left hand and a sword strapped to his left hip.

Malcolm recognizes him as Komodo, the mercenary partner of Deathstroke he knows from an ARGUS file.

"Hello, dad" Tommy said turning around to face his father.

"How did you even get the plans for The Markov Device since I had all of them destroyed?" Malcolm asked.

"I had help from Oscorp Industries to rebuild this with a few modifications to take out the whole city" Tommy replied.

"Killing thousands of people! I've seen what happened if I did this and just wiped out The Glades alone, it sent the city into becoming a wasteland" Malcolm said.

"I don't care" Tommy notches an arrow "You will never stop me."

"You know I really am proud of you son for becoming this despite everything. However, you're not going to beat me" Malcolm replied.

"I will since I've spent twenty years learning from Slade" Tommy said.

"If you used one of those rooms, I'm surprised you've survived it" Malcolm said, pulling out his sword.

* * *

At the docks

Wordlessly Oliver let's go off the arrow which Slade ducks then runs at them with an inhuman speed. Once disarming Oliver of his bow Slade slashes him across the chest which cuts the quiver strap in two and throws him back through some wooden boxes, where he lands on his back groaning painfully.

Hearing air move as the staff is swung towards his head, Slade grips it without even looking then cuts in in half with his blade. Sara rapidly dropping the now useless weapon, kicks Deathstroke in the chest with ripping the helmet off his head.

Only when Sara goes to punch Slade in the throat he grabs her left arm and yanks violently breaking it. The Canary lets out a scream of pain before Slade delivers a hard kick to Sara's chest which sends her to the ground nearly becoming unconscious upon hitting her head on the pavement.

Feeling an arrow, wisp through the air Slade spins around catching it then throws it back right into Oliver's right hand. Dropping the bow, Oliver pulls the arrow out with a grunt and barely manages to roll out of the way, of Slade nearly taking his head off from the sword blade.

Getting to his feet, Oliver rapidly moves back knowing the only weapons left is the four flechettes on his left wrist but, doesn't even need them because like learning on Lian Yu he's the weapon.

Slade comes in with another swipe, only for Oliver to grab his arm and twists it until the man drops his sword before giving a blow to his face.

However, Slade delivers rapid punches to Oliver's chest breaking a couple of his ribs with giving an upper cut to his jaw, then one to his stomach with kicking the Green Arrow's right knee.

As Deathstroke begins straggling Oliver in a choke hold a syringe flechette enters Slade's neck injecting blue liquid causing Slade to let go of Oliver, gasping in pain, as his powers leave. Pulling the flechette out Slade glances over to notice Sara lowering her arm with leaning against a stack of boxes.

Rapidly Oliver throws three of the flechettes into Slade's chest which pierces through the Kevlar amour then hurls the fourth one right in between Slade's eye's. As the blood is running down his face Deathstroke tries to grip the object but it's no use, because the man falls forward dead.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Oliver knows his greatest enemy is finally dead and this time, hopefully nothing happens for them to be sent back in time. Glancing over at Sara he can tell similar thoughts is on her face, as Oliver makes his way over.

Placing one arm around Sara's shoulders, Oliver presses on his right ear piece hoping to get through to Malcolm.

* * *

Several minutes earlier in the tunnels

Tommy fires which Malcolm, cuts the arrow in half and the next three Tommy shoots at him. However, Tommy throws a pellet near his feet which explodes into a flashbang blinding him then another canister like device hits his chest, exploding into an acid.

Malcolm hurriedly removes his quiver, and entire upper suit leaving him in just the pants and boots. Running forward, Malcolm ducks or moves out of the way from the arrows shot at him. Nearing his target, Malcolm does a jump kick straight into Tommy's chest, sending his son stumbling backwards.

Using his sword, Malcolm slices off the quiver strap on Tommy's chest, forcing him to drop the bow as well. Tommy having regained his balance, pulls out his own sword as they begin fighting.

Blade clashing against blade, as both rapidly move with nearly lethal hits against each other, as Tommy's manages to slash his father's chest, back and right side with all of them drawing a light amount of blood.

Keeping any visible, showing of pain down, Malcolm blocks a swipe aimed for his head then responds by slicing Tommy's chest area with actually managing to slice through his suit.

However, Tommy sweep kicks the Malcolm's legs causing him to go falling to the ground. Komodo brings his sword down but Malcolm is barely able to move in enough time to avoid a lethal blow.

Coming up Malcolm drives his right fist directly into Tommy's stomach area with grabbing his sword arm and twisting it until hearing the bone snap before elbowing him in the throat.

Ripping his hood off Tommy staggers back, gasping for breath as Malcolm places him in a choke hold then breaks his neck. The Dark Archer let's Komodo's body fall to the floor and stares at it, for a moment knowing he just killed his own son…again.

However, knows it was needed and brushes the pain off, since he will deal with that later. Running over to the machine, Malcolm pulls the control panel off to expose the wiring and looking at the count timer of two minutes knows it's going to be close, assuming he can deactivate this thing with the changes made.

Then again, Malcolm smiles knowing he's always done his best when acting under pressure.

* * *

At the docks

"Dark Archer, is the device shut down?" Oliver asked, through gritted teeth.

After a moment "It is. The Markov Device is permanently disabled" Malcolm replied.

"Good, now get out of there" Oliver said.

A black van pulls up as Thea is driving so Roy hops out of the passenger side and rapidly runs over to Oliver and Sara. Roy looping his right arm around, Oliver's shoulders then begins to help them towards the back of the van, which Thea has the double doors already open.

Once Oliver and Sara both are in, Roy follows after them with closing the double doors and locking them shut. as the van drives off.

* * *

Three hours later into early morning at The Foundry

Oliver is sitting at the computer desk, while thinking over tonight's events, and the aftermath. So they basically just saved Starling from being completely destroyed with getting rid of Slade and Tommy, for good.

Roy and Thea went home needing to get some sleep and Sara is at The Loft, doing the same.

For Malcolm last he heard, is helping Lyla to move the Earthquake device with disposing of Slade and Tommy's bodies. Which Amanda Waller did call him to personally thank him for the deaths of Deathstroke and Komodo with saying she now owes him another favor.

Of course how many favors they owe each over the years as made Oliver lose count. Despite the hatred for hiring Edward Fyers, and threating to kill his sister there he does respect Amanda Waller for her place in the world at the end of ARGUS. Now that's not to say, given the first chance he will shove an arrow through her heart and remove her from being director, which might just do regardless. Just to start removing the corruption inside of ARGUS.

Hearing the door close, Oliver turns to see Malcolm walk down in a black, long sleeve shirt and tan dress slacks.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I wanted to let you know that ARGUS has got both the bodies and I'll be personally seeing the destruction of the device tomorrow" Malcolm said.

"A simple phone call would have worked" Oliver replied.

"Yes but I wanted to see how you were doing" Malcolm said.

"I'm… fine despite my body telling me otherwise. I'm sorry about Tommy" Oliver replied.

"He made his choices" Malcolm said simply, with only a visible hint of emotion.

"Malcolm, I will never forget what you've done in the past but tonight, you've earned my trust of not going back to us being enemies" Oliver replied.

"Thank you" Malcolm said then heads up the stairs with leaving.

After a few minutes, Oliver climbs to his feet.

Just then "Hello Mr. Queen" a male voice said from the shadows.

"Whose there?" Oliver asked, turning while reaching for his concealed pocket knife.

"Rip Hunter. I helped send you guys back on The Waverider" the man said walking from the shadows, with wearing his ever familiar overcoat.

"How did you get in?" Oliver asked.

"I used your back alley entrance you had built in. One of the benefits of being a time traveler I know a lot of things" Rip replied, in his English accent.

"So… how did we do?" Oliver asked.

"Starling City as of 2024 is not a wasteland is still a city. Also by killing Joe Wilson you prevented Grant Wilson from ever being born" Rip said.

"How? If Grant was Slade's son?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Think. Who was one of Slade's ally's from the original timeline who wasn't with him?" Rip asked.

It takes him only a few moments "Isabel Rochev. That's why they waited a full year to come and destroy my life because Isabel was pregnant. Grant was their ultimate back up plan" Oliver replied.

"Grant Wilson was. I got Thea and Roy plus Barry of 2024 to a different timeline" Rip said.

"Are they doing fine?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, the timeline I sent them to is one where the Queen's Gambit never went down and Norah Allen was never killed" Rip replied.

"Good" Oliver said.

"I need to get going, but you will see me again or atleast some younger version of me in the timeline or may be. It's hard to keep track these days" Rip said, a light grin.

"Good luck and thanks" Oliver replied.

"You to" Rip said then walks towards the secondary exit.

Oliver watches him to be sure Rip leaves, then turns for the stairs well intending to finally head home himself.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Where to start first? Hmm.**

**1\. Originally I had a big fight with Danny Brickwell but considering I knew I was going to have the main ending fights I decided to do it differently. So wanted use it to show just how brutal Malcolm really is and the difference between Oliver and him. Also as a way to explore, Oliver's methods of just how complex they really are.**

**2\. Since I'm on that scene one thing I wanted to do was give some light on the Oliver/Shado relationship which really outside** **for me I'd say the Oliver/Shado pairing comes second under Oliver/Sara. Also is one of those that hardly get enough credit.**

**3\. I decided to have Grant be the son of Isabel and Slade as a neat twist. Plus a way to explore the ripple effects of time and not all of them are bad considering it took Grant out of existence. Which really based on Gant's presumed age in LoT 1x06, Isabel being the mother kind of does make sense. Especially since she's kind of the only other major woman in Slade's life outside of his former wife and Shado.**

**4\. The scene between Oliver and Malcolm where Malcolm finally earns enough of Oliver's trust I had planned from the start. So yea this kind of brings Malcolm's redemption arc to a close and I didn't want to kill him off so he can gain it.**

**5\. The brief exploring Oliver's time in Russia, I decided to include that after seeing the season 5 trailer.**

**6\. Having Danny Brickwell hiding out in a store was really me just trying to find another place for a villain hideout that isn't a warehouse or something.**

**Until next time with the finale chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys**

**So I'm actually able to publish the finale chapter to this story.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Five years later in 2018 during a July night on the Loft balcony

Oliver in a gray T-shirt and blue jeans is bracing the railing with looking out at the city. It's been a good number of years, since stopping Slade Wilson.

The Glades have finally come out of being slums about a year ago, due to plans used by Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global. Two main factories employ thousands of the people living there plus the subway becoming active again four years ago which lets people travel out of The Glades to get to work.

The Green Arrow and his team with Quentin Lance began clearing out the police corruption inside the SCPD. Plus, eventually the corruption inside the city council going up to the Mayor's office. Quentin within a year of Slade and Tommy's death's rose to the rank of Captain.

Also they added extra pressure on the gangs to get a lot the street level crime cleaned out.

Using his connection to the Russian Mafia to make a few deals with Anatoly for help taking over the bigger criminal organizations like the Chinese Triad and Japanese Yakuza. So basically The Bratva is the sole mafia organization left in Starling but is under certain guide lines.

Now Starling City, itself is probably one of the safer cities in America despite some of the usual crime problems they have to deal with and the occasional white collar guy who tries to set up operations. Despite the known fact that the Green Arrow will come to destroy your life. The vigilante's reputation of being a ruthless killer plus the legend surrounding all that, helps.

For The List itself, a week ago he just crossed Tobias Church, who is the last remaining name off and finally completed Robert's dying wish to right his wrongs.

A promise made all those years ago in made in Yao Fei's cave, after barely alive from the torture done by Billy Wintergreen plus lacking supplies. Upon discovering the names in the book, and knew from his father's words of not being the only one that all the names in The List where criminals.

Pushing those thoughts aside, to focus on the rather major events to happen since Slade Wilson died. Such as Ras a Ghul wanting him to become his heir and nearly killing his family upon refusing.

Upon more training from Malcolm and Sara, Oliver was able to beat Ras a Ghul in combat, before killing him. Oliver gave the ring to Nyssa making her now in charge of the League of Assassins.

Also has dealt with Damien Darhk's attempt to destroy the world using nuclear weapons a few years ago, which gave rise to the Justice League. Not including Green Arrow, the members are The Flash, The Canary, Daredevil and Killer Frost who is Catlin Snow and Barry's wife.

Damien Darhk ended up facing death by his hand. Really after killing Ras a Ghul and Darhk, he's the most dangerous human on the planet.

Currently Team Arrow is dealing with the recent rise of The Outsiders a group of skilled warriors using ancient weapons led by Prometheus, an unknown man as The Outsiders search for a totem able to make whoever wields it immortal. Although Prometheus seems to have a personal vendetta against the Green Arrow for some reason.

In their personal lives, for Roy and Thea they got married a few months after Slade Wilson's attack. However, for Sara and him, they got engaged nearly a month ago.

"I figured you might be out here" Roy said, walking over beside him.

"Yeah, I needed to clear my head" Oliver replied, glancing at him.

"Barry's just came back with the pizza from Italy. Known him for years and him running that fast still surprises me" Roy said.

Oliver just silently nods, then takes a glance to see inside, is Sara, Thea, Malcolm, Laurel, along with Barry, Cisco, Catlin and Harrison Wells from Earth 2.

They have once month an annual gathering because of the dangerous lives they all lead.

Oliver pulling something out of his pocket hands it to Roy who unwraps the object to see Shado's hood.

"Why?" Roy asked, shocked.

"Because Sara and me have always known the world is lot bigger than just Starling City. We've decided that it's time to start helping the people out there in the shadows of the world and with Starling finally getting back on it's feet, we're ready" Oliver said.

"You're going to leave Starling?" Roy asked.

"Just think of this as a really long vacation and I'll always come back to help, when needed. Besides I'm not leaving anytime soon since we've still got The Outsiders to stop" Oliver replied.

Meeting his mentor's eyes "Why give me this?" Roy asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Starling is always going to need a Green Arrow and you've earned that, Roy" Oliver replied, his voice emotional. For the suit well, Cisco made a spare one years ago, and never had much reason to use until now.

"Thank you" Roy replied, placing the item in his pocket.

"You're welcome" Oliver said.

Roy just let's out a light smile then heads back inside as Oliver glances out at Starling. After all these years he's finally completed his father's mission as the Green Arrow but more importantly has gained a family in the process. Something Oliver never thought he would have due to being damaged by the hell on Lian Yu and wonders if everything was really worth it?

Heading back inside, to rejoin his family Oliver smiles because he knows without a doubt everything was worth it.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Where to start first?**

**Originally I was going to make last chapter well the finale one but I decided that I wasn't happy with that because of not being able to do some of the stuff I did in this one.**

**1.** **Actually wanted to show The Glades being brought out of it's crime and slum infested state with being cleaned up or at least a lot more under control. Because like I had a reference to white collar guys still trying to set up operations or the fact of the Outsiders. Which for The Outsiders group I pulled from a Green Arrow arc from the comics.**

**For Prometheus, I pulled from the news on Arrow season 5 of that guy is going to be from Oliver's past as The Hood. Which the Tobias Church guy is going to be a bad guy in season 5 as well.**

**Because crime/evil can never truly be beaten but just fought.**

**2\. For the change of the past in 1x06 with Oliver knowing just from Robert's last words and not including the video message from 3x14. They should have just done that instead of going through the whole video message which just seemed pointless to me.**

**3** **Oh Caitlin being Barry's wife I like them as a romantic couple** **.**

**Also for Harrison Wells from Earth 2 showing up I really like his character. If they wanted to send Jesse back, that's fine but they should have kept him. Like Jesse said herself in 2x23 Harry found a family on Earth 1.**

**5\. Oliver planning to take his mission global almost felt like a natural way to take him. I really hope it didn't come off of Oliver leaving Starling like 3x23 did.**

**With the scene of Roy receiving Shado's hood, I really wanted to have something to highlight the bond between them.**

**The spare suit Oliver referenced is the one going to be used in season 5 just due to having sleeves.**

**Until next time for another project.**


End file.
